All's Fair in Love and War
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou were dating but Kagome black mails Inuyasha into dumping Kikyou. Now, years later, they meet again. Will their love fizzle...or sizzle. *Not a Kagome bashing fic* Inu/Kik Complete!
1. Saying Goodbye

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Prologue:

(Getting to know the characters)

Kikyou Sandra: Currently studying to become an actress on the stage. She's done a few small performances but nothing big yet. She's currently dating Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome Higurashi: Kikyou's current best friend. She is jealous of Kikyou because she has had a crush on Inuyasha for a long time but can't get together with him because he's dating Kikyou. She ends up blackmailing Inuyasha into dumping Kikyou and getting together with her. She's studying to become an artist.

Inuyasha Takahashi: He's currently Kikyou's boyfriend. He's studying business in university to become a business man. He has a half-brother named Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Takashi: He is Inuyasha's half-brother which is why their last names are slightly different. He's also studying business but is currently living in United States. He's a few years older than Inuyasha.

Hojo Asari: A friend of the family since childhood. He's been crushing on Kagome for the longest time and has admitted his feelings for Kagome numerous times but has been rejected each time. But being stubborn he refuses to give up and follows Kagome around like a love-sick puppy.

Those are all of the main characters. I may have Miroku and Sango in it, I'm not sure. I'll be having Kagura in the story but she really only comes up at the end. Ok, well, now to begin!

Chapter 1

Kikyou's POV

"_Kikyou, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," Inuyasha's voice said to her. Kikyou gasped. _

"_Why? What happened? I thought we were happy! Is there someone else?" Kikyou cried out in despair. "Please don't leave me Inuyasha, I need you,"_

_Inuyasha shook his head solemnly._

"_I'm sorry Kikyou, it ends here," Inuyasha replied. He gave her a look that made her want to fall to her knees and weep but she managed to hold herself up until he turned and walked away._

Kikyou could still recall the sound of Inuyasha's footsteps walking away. The break-up had been just a week ago, although Kikyou had always considered herself a strong girl, she had never thought that the impact of a break-up could be so hard to cope with. She had never felt this way before. Not even when her mother had died years ago. Inuyasha had meant the world to her, and at the moment when she felt the most happy he had to go and tear away that happiness from her. _Why? Why Inuyasha? _ She thought and thought but she could not come up with any reason as to why Inuyasha would want to break-up with her. She had called him to find out the answers to her questions but Inuyasha wouldn't give her a direct answer, no matter how hard she tried to get it out of him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. The couple had been going out for more than half a year and all of a sudden he wanted to break up with her. She just couldn't understand it.

Kikyou sat dully in her chair. She pulled out her airplane ticket from the envelope she kept it in. She stared at the strip of blue and white paper. Here she was, about to leave her home, Tokyo, where she had spent all her years of highschool. She was going to America. She had decided this only the day before, she felt she just couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions that had come along with her break-up with Inuyasha. She had informed Kagome, her best friend, and Kagome had seemed to support her which was strangely odd but Kikyou thought nothing of it. She had also told Inuyasha who simply replied.

"Do whatever you want to,"

Those words had hurt her but she had swallowed her tears and thanked him. And here she was. She checked her clock. The plane should be arriving in about 15 minutes.

_Goodbye Tokyo…_

Inuyasha watched from a distance as his beloved Kikyou got up at the call of her flight. He wanted so badly to run up and stop her. He wished with all of his heart that she wouldn't go, but he no longer had the right to stop her. He had broken her heart and at the same time had broken his own. He loved Kikyou, more than he loved his own life. But he couldn't be with her. Not after what had happened.

Flashback

The other day, Inuyasha had gone out for a drink with some of his buddies at a bar. One of the girls had taken an obvious interest in him. Before he knew what was happening the girl had pulled him in for a kiss which Kagome had caught. Inuyasha, slightly drunk at the time, had no idea what was happening when Kagome took pictures of the two of them. After that, it seemed his friends had managed to get him home. The next morning he had woken up with a horrible headache…then the memories of what had happened the night before had come flooding back. The drinks, the girl, Kagome, the blinding white flashes…he remembered it all. At that moment he immediately dialed Kagome's number and met out at a coffee shop with her. She showed him the pictures she had taken. She eventually said that if Inuyasha didn't break-up with Kikyou then she would show Kikyou the pictures of him and the girl at the bar kissing and give her a whole "explanation" of the situation. Inuyasha had found it hard to believe that the sweet Kagome he had known for so long was actually a person like this underneath but he didn't have a choice. He agreed. He didn't want Kikyou to feel any more betrayed or hurt because of him. After that Kagome had demanded that Inuyasha become her boyfriend and Inuyasha had to agree for he was still wary of the pictures in Kagome's possession. That very night, Kagome had forced herself onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha dully made love to her that night but in his mind he wished for more than anything that the one he held in his arms was not Kagome but Kikyou. Then the news of Kikyou's departure arrived soon after that. Inuyasha didn't know how to handle it so he had given her a cold reply when she called to inform him, which he regretted now.

End of flashback

Inuyasha continued to watch as Kikyou's back finally disappeared from sight. She was gone. Kikyou Sandra, the love of his life was gone…for good. He felt his heart drop but couldn't move his body. Inuyasha walked towards one of the wall-sized windows that gave him a clear view of the plane Kikyou was taking. He stared at it, willing with his mind that Kikyou come back out but he knew she wouldn't. He watched until the plane finally departed and when it was gone from sight Inuyasha allowed himself to trudge back home. Kikyou was gone.

As Kikyou sat on the plane, she placed a pair of earphones in her ears and switched to a channel on the radio. She listened contently and leaned her head back into the gray chairs of the plane. She looked out the window beside her and looked back the way she had come. She thought she caught a glimpse of the bright red T-shirt Inuyasha always wore but the plane began to move and she could no longer see the figure. _It's not Inuyasha. _Kikyou told herself. _We broke up; no…he broke-up with me, why would he come to watch me leave…_Kikyou scolded herself for even having the thought of the slightest mere chance that Inuyasha regretted her leaving. She thought about it no more as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. _I have a new life waiting for me in America, I can start over again…I know I can _was Kikyou's last thought before her eyelids shut closed.


	2. Coming Home

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

_Chapter 2_

_2 years later…_

Inuyasha turned the key and stepped into the apartment that he and Kagome now shared. It had been two years since Kikyou had left, he still mourned for her every day. It had only been a year and a half ago that Kagome implied they should share an apartment. Inuyasha eventually agreed after Kagome continuously bugged him about it for a week straight.

He came into the apartment to find Kagome staring at a newspaper article intensely… as if she were angry.

"I'm back," he told her. He saw her nod her head and glance up at him for a second before turning back to the paper. Inuyasha walked over curiously to see what had Kagome so worked up but she suddenly flipped the paper over and stomped out of the room. Inuyasha watched her go. He shrugged mildly and then picked up the paper she had been reading. His eyes widened when he saw a certain familiar figure on the front page. It read:

**Kikyou Sandra; Japanese Movie Star**

He stared down at the picture underneath the heading. It was a picture of Kikyou walking down the red carpet with a bouquet of roses in one of her arms and the other linked with the arm of a good-looking and also strangely familiar man. She was dressed beautifully in a red sparkly dress that matched with the roses she carried and her hair done into waves and up into a bun with a few strands hanging lose, framing her elegant face. He stared at her picture for moments, letting the reality of how famous she had become to sink in. He read the caption underneath the picture:

_Actress Kikyou Sandra and business governor award winner, Sesshomaru Takashi, walking down the red carpet. The two seem to be quite the cozy couple…_

Suddenly it hit him and his mouth wanted to fall open. He was speechless. This was Kikyou, his Kikyou, now famous actress in America. And there she was, dangling onto none other than his damn half-brother, Sesshomaru's arm. So this was what Kagome was so worked up about, he almost wanted to smirk. He could hardly believe what he was reading. He looked down the paper to find the article and began reading it. 15 minutes later Inuyasha set the newspaper article down stunned. After reading through it turned out that Kikyou had just realized a huge hit movie, she was dating and has been dating Sesshomaru for 2 months now AND in a few weeks they were both to be coming back for the shoot of another film for Kikyou.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha picked up the article she had just dropped and began gazing over it. _It's not fair! Why does Kikyou always beat me in everything? Now she even has a hot new boyfriend! _Kagome sniffled quietly as she watched Inuyasha's eyes widen as he scanned over the page. She could only imagine what he was thinking as he stared at Kikyou's picture. What disturbed her even more was the fact that Kikyou was coming back to Japan. She wondered what Kikyou would do if she knew that it had been _her_ who had blackmailed Inuyasha into dumping her and breaking her heart 2 years ago. She shook her head, trying to shake the thought from mind. _But if she returns then she'll probably figure out that I'm with Inuyasha now and she'll wonder why…_ Kagome thought to herself. _And who is that man she's with on the front cover? Why does he look so alike to Inuyasha? _She wondered.

Kikyou's POV

Kikyou sighed as she sat in her limo. It had been a few weeks since the news of her and Sesshomaru going back to Japan for the shoot of a new film had come out. She and Sesshomaru had just finished packing their bags and were now heading for the airport.

"What's wrong Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously. Kikyou turned to look at her boyfriend, who was looking amazing as usual. Kikyou smiled softly.

"Nothing, it just seems weird to finally be returning to Japan," Kikyou replied.

"I know, I'm glad we could go together though," Sesshomaru said. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Me too," she responded and continued to look out the window.

Sesshomaru had been busy the past few years in university and hadn't gotten the chance to go back to Japan for a long time now. He wanted to return to visit his old man's grave as well and to get away from school for vacation for a little while and this was the perfect opportunity. Kikyou had agreed the moment he had suggested they go together. Sesshomaru was such a great person to have around. They had met when Kikyou was taking a tour of Sesshomaru's university and from then they had become close friends. Eventually Sesshomaru had confessed love for her and she didn't quite know how to respond so she let him love her. She knew her heart was still yearning for Inuyasha but she decided that Sesshomaru was just the right person to help her to finally forget about Inuyasha. She was sure it was possible; she and Sesshomaru had a lot of the same interests and a very close bond even though she had never told Sesshomaru about Inuyasha.

When the couple finally arrived at the airport it seemed the press had been there just waiting for them. Kikyou felt flashes all around her. She had never liked the paparazzi attention but there really wasn't anything she could do about it so she just put on her usual fake smile and answered a few questions before practically running off and dragging Sesshomaru behind her. One of the few differences between her and Sesshomaru was the fact that Sesshomaru actually enjoyed the attention and pouted as Kikyou dragged him away.

"Phew, I'm so glad to get away from them," Kikyou said. Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"You're still not into the whole paparazzi attention thing are you?" Kikyou shook her head.

"Nope, and I never will be either," she replied.

"That's surprising considering you're an actor, you know," Sesshomaru responded thoughtfully.

"I do acting because I enjoy it, not because I like attention!" Kikyou cried.

Sesshomaru smiled at her slyly before turning his attention the call for all boarders heading back for Japan.

"Well, that's our call!" Sesshomaru announced, picking up his and Kikyou's luggage.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you don't have to carry that for me," Kikyou said.

She signaled to a man standing behind them who immediately rushed up and grabbed the luggage from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched with interest as the man ducked his head and scurried off in front of Kikyou and Sesshomaru, leading the way to their port. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kikyou.

"He's quite the jumpy type isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked in amusement.

"Sorry, he's always been like that, but he's very loyal," Kikyou replied shrugging but still coming to the man's defense.

"Whatever you say sweetie," Sesshomaru responded and put his arm over her shoulder, following the man towards their port. Kikyou smiled at Sesshomaru before beginning to walk. She made sure to keep in pace with him which made Sesshomaru chuckle.

"What?" Kikyou demanded fiercely.

"Oh, nothing," Sesshomaru replied, still chuckling in amusement at Kikyou's detailed behavior.

"Last call for all boarders taking flight 301 back to Tokyo, Japan, we will be departing in 10 minutes!" a loud voice said on the intercom above Sesshomaru and Kikyou.

"Well, better hurry then!" Sesshomaru told Kikyou cheerfully and the two began speed-walking towards their port, still trying to keep the calm and collected look on them because they knew that there were eye's everywhere…watching their every move.

_Inuyasha, I'm coming home…_

_A/N_

_Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Not much of a cliff-hanger or anything but it does make you want to find out how or whether Inuyasha and Kikyou will meet up again. Doesn't it? LOL Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry, there's been no mention of Miroku and Sango. In fact, I may not have them in here at all. My main focus is on Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Anyhow if u liked it…review plz! Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Awakeningstorm3453_

_Dark Genie (of course!)_

_Cold Kikyo_

_crescentbellflower_


	3. What to do first

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

The airplane trip seemed to take FOREVER but eventually it did come to an end. When Kikyou and Sesshomaru stepped off the plane Kikyou felt as if she was going to faint, she had always hated airplanes and it was because of that particular reason. Unfortunately there was no faster way of getting around so she had to deal with it. It didn't help when bright white flashes began flashing in front of her as she got out. She knew she probably looked horrible but didn't care. Sesshomaru saved her though, steering her clear of the paparazzi. She didn't know if she could handle this kind of up-close attention anymore! When she and Sesshomaru finally got a cab Kikyou began to register her surroundings. She rolled down a window to breathe the familiar Tokyo air.

"We're home!" she breathed. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes, we are," Sesshomaru agreed. Kikyou stared out her window and took in all the familiar surroundings. Tokyo had barely changed at all except for a few missing buildings and new ones here and there but everything else looked practically the same. She knew she had only been gone from Tokyo 2 years but it felt as if she had been gone a lifetime. Her good mood was darkened a bit when their cab passed by a familiar park. _That park was the same park Inuyasha and I went to on our first date…_

"Kikyou, are you alright? Do you still feel faint?" Sesshomaru asked her, seeing that she was lost in thought. Kikyou snapped out of her trance and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just, all of this is bringing back…a lot of memories, that's all," Kikyou replied reassuringly. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Tokyo doesn't seem to have changed much since I was last here," he told her. Kikyou nodded.

"By the way, what's our hotel called again?" Kikyou asked.

"It's a five-star hotel called Blue Bay. I can't believe you don't even know what your own hotel is called," Sesshomaru said teasingly, shaking his head in pretend disappointment. Kikyou rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"That's not my fault, I let you choose the hotel under the condition it was close the scene," Kikyou retorted. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Ok, you win!" Sesshomaru said.

"…Blue Bay hotel," the driver suddenly said in front of them. Kikyou and Sesshomaru looked up.

"Huh?"

"I said, we've arrived at Blue Bay hotel," the driver repeated.

"Oh," Kikyou muttered.

The two got out and grabbed their things from the trunk of the cab. Sesshomaru paid the driver before helping Kikyou get their things.

"You can keep the change," Sesshomaru told the driver as the driver started counting the dollar bills.

"Thank-you very much sir," the driver replied, tipping his hat. When all of their things were unpacked the driver drove off.

Kikyou looked at the hotel Sesshomaru had chosen for them to stay at. It was grand, like a palace. The building was white and there was a small fountain inside the main lobby. Kikyou stood at the fountain while waiting for Sesshomaru to check them in. She grabbed a coin from her purse and made a quick wish before tossing it into the little pool of water. _I wish for the unexpected to happen _had been Kikyou's wish. Sesshomaru came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I've got us checked in, here are our room numbers," Sesshomaru said, handing her a slip of paper. "I'm room 249 and you're room 250, got it?" Sesshomaru informed her while handing her a white envelope containing the key to her room and the pass for all the equipment and faculties of the hotel. Kikyou nodded.

"Don't worry so much," Kikyou told him. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I don't really have a choice, come on, let's go and unpack," Sesshomaru replied, leading her towards the elevator. Kikyou smiled and allowed Sesshomaru to lead her up.

When Kikyou got into her room she dragged her huge suitcase in and left it beside her bed. She was too lazy to unpack it, too lazy and too tired. She looked at the large room. Sesshomaru had booked a master suite for both of them. She began exploring her new "room."

She had her own personal bathroom attached to her bedroom and a large walk-in closet as well. The balcony attached to her bedroom gave a view of Mt. Fuji in the distance. Outside the bedroom was a small office room with a desk, a chair, computer, bookcase, already filled with a few classic books, and a window overlooking the city. Then there was the kitchen with a stove, microwave and toaster all there ready for use. She opened a few of the cupboards and drawers. There were plates, bowls, cups and utensils already neatly organized. Then she moved to the living room/dining room. There was a small table at the end of the room and before it was 3 sofas organized in a 'C' shape. Then there was the door leading to it all. Kikyou sighed. She had never been in such a fancy hotel in Tokyo. In fact the years she had spent in Tokyo she hadn't even known such a fancy hotel and room existed! She went back to her bedroom and stepped out onto her balcony. She leaned on the railway, staring out at Mt. Fuji.

_There's so much to do now that I'm back. What should I do first? Should I go visit Kagome, where does she live anyway? I lost touch with her after she moved out of her old apartment and didn't contact me. Maybe I should visit Sesshomaru's father's grave…or go and have a chat with the actor I'll be working with on this film…_Suddenly Kikyou's thoughts were interrupted.

She looked to her right from where the sound came from. It was Sesshomaru, stepping out of his own balcony. She could see because there was only a small chunk of white cement that separated the 2 balconies. Sesshomaru seemed surprised to see her.

"Did you come out to see the sight too?" Kikyou asked, gesturing at Mt. Fuji in the distance. Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully before replying.

"Actually no, I came out to see if I could scare the living daylights out of you by climbing over to your balcony and tapping on your window…but I guess not,"

Kikyou laughed. That was just like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at her again when she had stopped laughing.

"So, what do you want to do, now that we're all settled in?" Sesshomaru asked her. It was as if Sesshomaru had read her mind. Kikyou looked back at her unpacked suitcase.

"Well I wouldn't really say I was settled in yet but to answer your question, I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe we could go and visit your father's grave…" Kikyou admitted trailing off. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"We just got here and we're in a good mood. Let's not ruin it, we're staying for a while so we can visit my old man anytime. How about some shopping? Shopping in America and shopping in Japan are two completely different things." Sesshomaru suggested. Kikyou considered the idea.

"That's a great idea! How about we meet down at the corridor in 10 minutes," Kikyou said.

"Fine by me, but are you sure that's enough time for you? I mean, girls are _so_ slow when it comes to getting ready to go anywhere," Sesshomaru began to say teasingly.

"Alright, I'll race you! First one there wins!" Kikyou replied defiantly looking back out at Mt. Fuji in the distance.

"Ok?" she asked. She turned her head to look back at where Sesshomaru was standing. Or at least where Sesshomaru was _supposed_ to be standing. She blinked. Sesshomaru was already opening his balcony door and heading back inside. He looked back at Kikyou with a twinkle of amusement in his golden eyes.

"Hey, no fair!" Kikyou cried. Sesshomaru shrugged modestly and chuckled before closing the balcony door behind him.

"Cheater…" Kikyou muttered under her breath as she scurried back to her own room.

A/N

Well, that's it for chapter 3! It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to. I was hoping to get a bit of Kik/Inu in it but it just didn't seem to fit in. Maybe next chapter. I never really have plans of how I'm going to write things. If they meet they meet, if they don't, they don't. I just sort of go with the flow. Anyhow, I'm hoping they'll meet next chapter. RR plz!


	4. The Meeting

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

CH: Hey everyone, it's me with a bunch of our characters or actors or whatever you want to call them. Say hello everybody!

Kikyou: Hello!

Inuyasha: Hello…

Sesshomaru: Hello everybody…

Kagome: Hello!

CH: I didn't actually mean that literally. You could have said 'hi' or 'yo' or something.

_Everyone shrugs_

Kagome: I have a question

CH: Ok…

Kagome: Why do I have to be the bad guy…err girl…

CH: You're not Kagome…well you are…but only for now! You're one of the good guys in the end, don't worry

Kikyou: thx for finally writing a fic where I'm alive and a success instead of dead and a horror (like in some of your last fics)

CH: Heh heh heh… you're welcome???

Inuyasha: Can we just get on with the story? I'm supposed to see Kikyou in this one.

Sesshomaru: Yeah and I don't get to be one of the main characters forever so I want the spotlight for as long as possible

CH: Greedy, greedy (waving a finger at Sess)…all right let's get on with it!

Chapter 4

Kikyou giggled as Sesshomaru fiddled with a toy bow and arrow, trying to shoot it. They had been doing some shopping when they came across a small store. It had costumes in it so Kikyou and Sesshomaru went to check it out just for fun. Kikyou had been looking at a miko costume while Sesshomaru had been fiddling with the bow and arrow that came with it. Kikyou watched Sesshomaru in amusement as Sesshomaru tried to hold the arrow in place. She came up behind Sesshomaru and helped him steady it.

"There you go," Kikyou said with satisfactory as she helped Sesshomaru shoot the arrow at a target and hit the center. Sesshomaru's face seemed to go red for a moment. Kikyou wasn't sure if he was blushing or he was just embarrassed but it didn't matter.

The day passed quickly and evening approached. Kikyou had bought some groceries to put in her fridge in her room.

"Hey, Kikyou!" Sesshomaru called to her. Kikyou looked up. She and Sesshomaru were in a traditional Japanese clothing store. Sesshomaru was walking towards her holding a blue and white kimono outfit. It looked very much like a miko outfit except for the colors.

"Yes?" Kikyou asked.

"You used to live in a shrine when you were little right?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kikyou nodded, still looking at him curiously.

"Well, I got you this," Sesshomaru said with a grin as he handed her the outfit. "I know it's not quite the right colors for a priestess but I think the colors would look good on you,"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" Kikyou exclaimed. "But I like it, thank-you,"

"It's no big deal, I bet it would look really good on you," Sesshomaru replied modestly. Kikyou smiled and folded the kimono tenderly into a bag. After that she and Sesshomaru returned to their hotel.

The next morning

Inuyasha sleepily picked up the cup of coffee he had just poured for himself. He had just gotten up. It was Saturday so he didn't have any work. He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. He stared at the front cover and almost gagged on his coffee when he read the top headline.

**Ms. Sandra and Mr. Takashi have arrived!**

_Kikyou's here? Already? _Inuyasha wondered to himself. _And she's with Sesshomaru too._ He thought to himself. Suddenly a thought struck him. Would he be meeting up with Kikyou soon if she was with Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru was bound to come pay him a visit, what if he came with Kikyou? Does he even know that Kikyou and I once went out? Questions filled his mind endlessly.

Inuyasha stood up and brought the article over to the living room where he placed his coffee down on the coffee table and began to read the article comfortably on the couch. Once he had processed all of the information he had read he began to read it again when he was interrupted by Kagome stepping out into the living room. He looked up in a surprise and quickly hid the newspaper.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha answered.

"Did you make me a cup of coffee?" Kagome asked.

"What? No, I didn't know when you'd be awake!" Inuyasha responded.

"Inuyasha! You know that I get up at around 8:00 every morning; you should have made me a cup of coffee! What's with you?" Kagome screamed.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? If you want a cup of coffee go make one yourself. I did it!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome huffed and marched into the kitchen. Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It read 9:45. _Oh yeah, you get up at around 8:00 every morning…who's gonna believe that?_ Inuyasha quickly placed the newspaper under a stack of other papers. He didn't need a moody bitch in the house after she read the morning papers.

He quickly recalled everything he had read from the article. Kikyou was apparently doing her first shoot today, it wasn't said where or what the movie was to be called. All he knew was that she was shooting with Kouga Yamazaki, the hottest actor in Japan at the moment. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Inuyasha, where's the newspaper?" Kagome demanded, sticking her head out of the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at her innocently.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it," he lied. Kagome huffed again and then went back to her coffee in the kitchen. _It's going to be a long day…_

"Hey, Kagome!" a girl waved to Kagome. Kagome smiled. It was her 2 friends Yuri and Yuka. They had invited her to have lunch with them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome replied as she sat down at the table and ordered her food.

"Guess what?" Yuri asked.

"What?" Kagome responded.

"There's a new movie coming out that's doing a shoot this afternoon at Tokyo beach and Kouga Yamazaki is in it!" Yuka exclaimed squealing.

"Oh my gosh! You mean _the_ Kouga Yamazaki?" Kagome cried excitedly. Kouga Yamazaki was the hottest actor in Japan at the moment. Her friends bobbed their heads.

"We have to go check this out!" Kagome declared. Yuri and Yuka giggled.

"We were hoping you'd say that!" Yuri said approvingly.

"Why don't you bring Inuyasha along as well?" Yuka said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know…I just thought it would be a good idea to invite him, that's all!" Yuka replied cheerfully. Kagome stared at her friend suspiciously before agreeing.

"Well, ok!" she responded. Yuka smiled. _Yes Kouga Yamazaki is going to be there, but Kikyou Sandra is going to be there too, I wonder how Inuyasha would react if he met up with his ex as a famous actress now…_ The trio's food quickly arrived and the 3 girls gobbled it down, excited to go on their new adventure.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Inuyasha muttered to himself. Kagome had practically dragged him to Tokyo beach where her friends were already waiting. (A/N I don't know if there is such thing as Tokyo beach but I just made it up as I was writing so don't take me up on it) Inuyasha stared at the beach. There were security guards everywhere.

"How are we going to get in with all those guards around?" Inuyasha asked Kagome impatiently. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"We sneak in, duh," she replied as if sneaking onto a set to watch a scene for an upcoming new movie was the most naturalist thing to do.

The four of them eventually did manage to sneak past the guards and hid in the shadows where they got a perfect view of the scene that was about to happen before them.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," Kouga said, shaking hands with Kikyou. _She's so damn hot…_Kouga thought to himself as he stared at his new "love" for the movie. She was even prettier than he had imagined. Kikyou smiled sweetly at him.

"It's my pleasure, really," Kikyou replied, shaking back Kouga's hand. _She's nice too _Kouga added as he looked Kikyou over. He didn't know, but Kikyou was glancing him over too. _Not bad…_Kikyou thought to herself coyly. Sesshomaru was talking to one of the producers a little farther off, out of sight.

"Ok, places everyone!" the director called out. Kikyou looked up and scurried to her place.

Inuyasha stared and stared. He could hardly believe his eyes. Neither could Kagome. There she was, Kikyou Sandra, his Kikyou Sandra about to shoot a film in the flesh. She was prettier than she had ever been before. Her skin looked a little more tanned than before too. Inuyasha continued to stare. Kagome was staring as well. At first she had been all eyes on Kouga but then she had noticed who he was talking to. She knew she had to get Inuyasha out of there!

"Um, Inuyasha, let's go home now…" she said nervously but Inuyasha's eyes were still transfixed on the ebony haired beautiful actress standing only meters away from them. Kagome could feel her temper burst.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she yelled. Then she realized her mistake. The entire crew on the set turned to stare at the party of four. They stood frozen on the spot.

"What was that?" Kikyou wondered aloud, looking to see where all the ruckus was coming from. She sweeped her cool gaze over the small cluster of people. There were 3 girls and 1 guy. Suddenly her gaze was locked with the golden gaze of someone else's who was not Sesshomaru. She recognized him immediately.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered under her breath.

"Kikyou…" he whispered under his breath.

A/N

Ha! They finally met each other. I had to do a lot of thinking to come up with this. I was pretty satisfied. Tell me what you guys think! Some of you might be thinking since I said this was an Inu/Kik fic that it would end up being Sess/Kag and now Kag/Kog. And actually I might change it to be a Kag/Kog but I was originally thinking of introducing Hojo in and making him Kagome's lover. I dunno, I'll have to think about it now. Hmmm…well review ppl! Oh yah, n somebody mentioned in one of my reviews (volume) that i should have inu/kag meet up with sess/kik at the stores. I wuz thinking of that 2 but then i came up with this idea you've now all read. Tell me what u thought! I actually thought this idea was a little more fun: P


	5. Reunion

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 5

Kikyou gasped as she recognized who she was looking at. It was Inuyasha! She had never expected to meet him again, especially not while she was shooting a scene. She looked over the rest of the group. She couldn't seem to recognize 2 of the girls but one of them seemed very familiar. Suddenly she realized, it was Kagome! _She must have known I was here and came to support me as I surprise! _Kikyou thought to herself. She didn't know the half of it. A bunch of security guards rushed up and grabbed a hold of the 4. They struggled underneath the heavy grip. Kikyou watched for a moment before deciding what to do. She strode over the security guards.

"Let them go," she ordered. Sesshomaru had by this point noticed what was going on and was by Kikyou's side in an instant.

"Inuyasha?" he asked more than really acknowledged his half-brother's presence.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sandra?" one of the security guards said dumbly.

"I said to let them go…I-I invited them here," Kikyou replied, quickly coming up with a reason. The security guard blinked at her.

"Oh, I see. Ok well in that case we'll be off," he responded nervously. Kikyou watched as the group of men backed off whispering to each other. Kikyou stared at the 4 of them, making sure to avoid eye contact with Inuyasha. She looked pointedly at Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome, long time no see!" Kikyou said cheerfully, pulling her "best friend" into a hug.

"Uh, you too…Kikyou," Kagome replied, her fists clenched. Kikyou didn't notice.

"You came to surprise me didn't you?" Kikyou asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Kagome lied, playing along. Inuyasha was still staring at Kikyou. Sesshomaru growled. He didn't like the way his younger brother was staring at his woman.

After a bit of explaining Kagome, Yuri, Yuka and Inuyasha were granted special permission to watch the scene which they accepted. Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kikyou if he didn't have to and it was making 2 people angry and 1 person extremely nervous. Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at Inuyasha while Kikyou turned her back to him nervously, doing her best to ignore him. _Why am I so jumpy? We ended 2 years ago? But if we did, why is he staring at me so intently? _

"Kikyou!" Kouga called to her. Kikyou looked up startled at the handsome actor walking towards her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are these your friends?" Kouga questioned her, looking the party over.

"Um, you could say that. We knew each other while I was still living in Tokyo," Kikyou replied, she could still feel Inuyasha's stare burning holes in her back. Kouga nodded.

"I see, hey dog-breath!" Kouga said, greeting Inuyasha. Kikyou looked at him in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Kikyou asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah, we knew each other in university," Kouga replied with a toothy grin.

"Oh…" was Kikyou's only response.

"Kikyou, Kouga, we need you on the scene for your first act!" the director called to her and Kouga.

"Well, guess we'd better get going," Kouga said. He grabbed Kikyou's arm and pulled her alongside of him. Kikyou had always heard that Kouga was popular with the ladies. Now she could see why as he held her close beside him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave Kouga the 'touch-her-and-I'll-kill-you' look as they watched Kouga lead Kikyou away.

Kagome, Yuri and Yuka stuck around to watch the scene but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed over to one of the picnic tables near the set shaded by a large tree and began to talk.

"So, how have you been little brother?" Sesshomaru asked almost mockingly.

"Fine, how have your studies been?" Inuyasha replied.

"Quite well, I see you have a new girlfriend Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head towards Kagome who was drooling over Kouga. He wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm disappointed in your taste, what happened to that old one you had? The one you were going to propose to?" (Talking about Kikyou, but Sess doesn't know that Inu/Kik once dated) Sesshomaru inquired.

"We-she-I…broke up with her," Inuyasha admitted painfully. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, at least one of us has good taste brother," Sesshomaru said coolly. Inuyasha wanted to rip his brother apart the moment those words came out of his mouth but he controlled himself. "Kikyou is quite the treasure," he added.

"Yeah…I know," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. It pained him to think that his once beloved Kikyou was now dating his bastard of a brother Sesshomaru.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked, not quite catching what Inuyasha had muttered.

"Nothing," Inuyasha responded. Just then Kikyou walked up to their little table. Sesshomaru looked up at the raven haired girl and smiled.

"Kikyou, are you finished already?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyou blinked, taking a seat beside him.

"What do you mean, already? I've been at this for an hour now!" Kikyou replied. Now Sesshomaru blinked. He glanced down at his watch.

"You have?" he questioned. Kikyou looked at him strangely and nodded.

"Oh, well then I must have lost track of time," Sesshomaru concluded with a shrug. He looked back to his brother.

"What were you two talking about?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh nothing, just catching up on each other's lives, that's all," Sesshomaru replied casually. Kagome, Yuri and Yuka came to join them.

"That was really good Kikyou!" Yuri gushed. Kikyou gave the girl a light smile.

"Thanks! I'm glad you think so," Kikyou told her happily.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" Yuka agreed. Kagome didn't make any comment. She noticed how snug Kikyou was sitting beside her new boyfriend Sesshomaru and immediately became jealous. She plopped herself down next to Inuyasha and snuggled into him.

"So, Kikyou…did I tell you? Inuyasha and I are dating now!" Kagome said brightly. Inuyasha caught a dark look cross Kikyou's face before it lightened up again. Kikyou smiled.

"Really? That's great! You two make a nice couple," Kikyou said. Inuyasha knew her too well to see that she was faking her cheerfulness. _So she does still care about me…_Inuyasha thought to himself. He wanted to jump for joy. Maybe he could finally straighten things about between them. The glimmer of hope set a smile across his face.

"So…" Sesshomaru said interrupting while clearing his throat to break the sudden tension. "I know, why don't we all go out to dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru suggested with a genuine smile.

"That's a good idea, we can catch up on everything we missed out on," Kikyou agreed.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Kagome said almost purring in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha cringed.

"Uh, yah sure. What time? Where?" Inuyasha responded.

"Well there's a nice restaurant called Oykot. Why don't we meet there at 6:30. Oh, and it's a fairly fancy restaurant so dress nicely, it'll be on us," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to himself and Kikyou. Kikyou seemed a bit flustered but nodded in agreement.

"Oykot?" Yuri repeated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"6:30 right?" Yuka confirmed. Sesshomaru nodded again.

"Sure!" Kagome agreed happily, she had never been to any really fancy restaurants like Oykot, this was an opportunity she couldn't pass down.

"Alright, we'll all meet there," Inuyasha said. _Oykot? That's pathetic, that's just Tokyo spelled backwards! _Inuyasha thought to himself with a snort. (A/N how many of you caught onto that? LOL I couldn't come up with a more creative name…)

The group eventually decided and split apart. That evening at her room Kikyou thought back to Inuyasha and his piercing golden gaze. So alike and yet so unalike from Sesshomaru's. The moment she had laid eyes on him she had wanted to dash into his arms. She just couldn't get over him. It had been 2 years and she still couldn't get over him. He obviously hadn't had a problem getting over her, she thought to herself bitterly. He had even picked up her best friend as his new girlfriend. She didn't blame Kagome though. _But if he doesn't like me anymore, why did he keep staring at me? It was like he was trying to tell me something…_ Kikyou wondered. She shrugged it off and went to pick out a dress. She eventually got out a midnight blue metallic Jovani dress with a strapless bodice and a fitted skirt with an adorning train and matching shoes and earrings. Once she had taken her shower and dried her hair she pulled on the elegant dress. Then she decided on how she was going to do her hair. She fixed the top half of her hair into a waved bun and left the rest of her hair hanging lose on her back. She placed in her silver earrings and put on a matching silver necklace that Sesshomaru had once bought for her. She applied a dark blue shade of eye shadow to her eyes followed by a lighter shade on top. When she was convinced that she looked good enough she and Sesshomaru headed out towards the restaurant in a limo Sesshomaru had ordered. Sesshomaru complimented her on her dress and accessories. Kikyou blushed lightly, hugging the white fur over-coat she had worn on top.

When the two arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already waiting for them at the table Sesshomaru had reserved. They all gasped when they laid eyes on Kikyou though, even Kagome. Kikyou looked far beyond beautiful in her dress, hair-do and jewelry. Kagome looked down at her own plain green dress and felt some-what embarrassed. Kikyou smiled at them politely before they all started ordering their food. Once again, Inuyasha's eyes never left Kikyou. Sesshomaru had to admit it was getting on his nerves now. The evening had been fairly tense between Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha but other than that everything had gone well. That night as Kikyou was about to go to bed her cell-phone rang. She rolled her eyes. _That Sesshomaru, he probably called to tell me goodnight. _Kikyou thought to herself in amusement as she yawned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kikyou, it's me, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru replied on the other end of the phone. "I just wanted to see if you've gotten to sleep yet,"

"I was about to before you called," Kikyou told him.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I just wanted to say you looked really nice tonight," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, ok thanks then. I'll see you tomorrow," Kikyou responded, about to hang up until Sesshomaru's voice said something else that caught her attention.

"And, Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, ok bye!"

Kikyou smiled as she hung up the phone and shrugged before snuggling under her covers to sleep.

A/N

Ugh, a little longer than I expected. This was kinda one of those useless chapters where things just start to get going. Anyhow, what do you guys think Inuyasha wants to talk to Kikyou about? How will things work out now that they're both dating someone else even though they both know they don't really love the person their dating? Find out! R&R plz!


	6. The Truth

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 6

Kikyou had trouble getting to sleep that night. She had been up thinking almost the entire night. She thought about Inuyasha's golden gaze that had been fixed on her the entire night. They had been transfixed on her when Sesshomaru offered her to dance. Kikyou hadn't been sure what to say but Sesshomaru looked so eager, she just couldn't resist. Inuyasha had pulled her aside afterwards for a talk. He had asked her why she was dating Sesshomaru and she just replied by asking why he was dating Kagome. He had seemed very frustrated by that point. He said something along the lines that he didn't have a choice and then had pulled her into a hug which had caught her by surprise. Then Sesshomaru showed up and so Inuyasha hastily let her go but not before whispering in her ear that he still loved her. When Sesshomaru asked what Inuyasha had said she just shrugged and said nothing, but that was a lie. Since then she had been stuck on the moment, wondering if Inuyasha was serious or if he had just had too many drinks that night.

Then she thought about Sesshomaru, who had always been there for her. Although she truly did like Sesshomaru, she didn't feel the same connection she did when she had been with Inuyasha.

She thought about Kagome, who seemed different from how she was 2 years ago. She also thought about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. She had done a little digging on their relationship but hadn't gone too far, she didn't want to seem suspicious.

Yuri and Yuka seemed to know a lot about her but she knew very little of them. It seemed as though Kagome had filled them in about her, they seemed pleasant but her thoughts were still stuck on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mainly. She knew what she was doing was dangerous. Her heart was torn between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and if she didn't make a move soon she would end up hurting one of them.

Kikyou thought for hours in bed for a solution and eventually came up with one just before her brain decided to simply refuse to function anymore and then she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kikyou woke up to her alarm clock beside her bed ringing loudly in her ear. She groaned and hit her alarm clock to make it shut-up. _Maybe I should have tried to go to sleep earlier…_Kikyou thought to herself sourly as she got up and headed for the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes. That was not a good sign. She didn't have any work to do except for an interview in the afternoon, but that was a long way away. She took a hasty shower and did her make-up. She was a professional at doing make-up now and easily covered up the baggage under eyes. Once she was done she called Sesshomaru's room. She thought back to her thoughts from the night before as the phone rang. She knew what she had to do to solve the problem but it didn't make things any easier. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru about her relationship with Inuyasha from before. She knew it would be unfair to Sesshomaru if she left him for Inuyasha now considering all they had been through so she made a decision. If Sesshomaru was able to accept her past then she would stay with him if he agreed, that was her final decision. After a few more rings Sesshomaru finally answered the phone.

"Yes?" his masculine voice said across the phone.

"It's me," Kikyou replied.

"Oh Kikyou!" he said in surprise. "Sorry, I was out on the balcony and didn't hear the phone ringing," he apologized.

"It's ok, have you gone for breakfast yet?" Kikyou asked.

"Nope, I was just about to go actually," Sesshomaru confessed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I called to invite you in case you hadn't yet, looks like I was lucky this morning," Kikyou replied with a smile, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Ok, hang on a second, I'll be right over," Sesshomaru told her and hung up the phone. Kikyou sighed. She didn't want to get Sesshomaru or Inuyasha in a mess. After a lot of thinking she had finally decided that she was going to tell Sesshomaru about her relationship with Inuyasha 2 years ago. It was only fair; Sesshomaru had been by her side for so long, enduring everything with her. Good times, bad times, all of them, he deserved at least the truth. A second later there was a knock on the door. Kikyou quickly grabbed her purse and stepped outside her room door. Sesshomaru greeted her with a smile.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked her.

"Yep," Kikyou lied.

The two walked in silence to the breakfast buffet happening near the pool that morning. Sesshomaru tried to keep up some conversation as they made their way there but Kikyou wasn't in much of a mood for talking as she was lost deep in thought. When they arrived Sesshomaru and Kikyou picked a table they would meet up at before scurrying off to find some food. Kikyou returned the table with a bit of eggs and toast and a cup of yogurt but Sesshomaru's plate was packed. He had toast, eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausages, waffles and a cup of yogurt, all packed up onto one plate except for the yogurt which he carried in his hand. Kikyou stared at his plate in disbelief.

"Well, you certainly have quite the appetite this morning, how can you eat so much after everything we ate yesterday?" Kikyou exclaimed. _Unfortunately, I might just ruin his appetite…_Kikyou thought dryly to herself.

"Sorry, but it all looked so good!" Sesshomaru replied happily.

Kikyou shook her head in exasperation before sitting down. She picked at her food, occasionally taking a bite every now and then. It wasn't because the food didn't taste good, she just wasn't very hungry. Sesshomaru though obviously didn't feel the same as way as she watched him gulp down his food in mountains. He looked up at her.

"Don't you like the food?" he asked her curiously. Kikyou smiled and shook her head.

"It's not that, the food is good but I have something I want to tell you Sesshomaru," Kikyou replied unsurely. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything," Sesshomaru said, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth.

Kikyou gazed at his plate again; it was practically scraped clean…and in just a few minutes too! She looked back up at him.

"Sesshomaru, it's about me…and Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "And about you too," she added quickly. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically.

"Is it about what the two of you were talking about yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, not exactly," Kikyou answered.

"What is it, then?" he demanded.

"Remember how I told you I was once going out with someone in Tokyo 2 years ago, but he broke up with me?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded, still puzzled.

"Yes…"

"Well, I met him again," Kikyou admitted.

"What? You met him again? What did he to do you? Are you hurt? And what does this have to do with me and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cried jumping up. Kikyou hushed him and made him sit down again as people were staring before continuing. Kikyou sighed.

"I never told you, who exactly it was that I was dating, did I?" Kikyou asked him.

"No, you never did…" Sesshomaru replied slowly, it started to dawn on him.

"Do you mean that, your old boyfriend was…" Sesshomaru trailed off. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes Sesshomaru, it was Inuyasha," Kikyou confirmed. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"You're joking right?" Sesshomaru said. "Tell me you're joking!" he pleaded. Kikyou shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm not joking. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner as well, but I thought you had the right to know so that's why I told you just now," Kikyou explained.

"So that's why he was staring at you all night," Sesshomaru realized. "But then, what _exactly_ did you two talk about before I marched in on you after our dance?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"He told me that he still loved me…" Kikyou whispered. Sesshomaru stared at her in shock.

"And what did you say?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"I didn't get a chance to reply. I was about to but then you came marching in," Kikyou responded.

"How do you feel about him right now?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I-I…I don't know. Sesshomaru I'm so lost, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore," Kikyou admitted soberly.

"Kikyou…" Sesshomaru looked like he was about to blow up but then his facial features softened along with his voice. "Kikyou please don't leave me," Sesshomaru pleaded, so small that only Kikyou could hear him. Kikyou felt her eyes brim with tears.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not sure if you can forgive me or not. If you can't…I would understand," Kikyou began to say. "But I _do_ like you Sesshomaru. I feel comfortable around you, so if you're still willing, we can be like we were before. We can still be together," Kikyou said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked her almost tearfully. Kikyou nodded her head.

"Sesshomaru we've been through so much together during the past 2 years. Besides, Inuyasha and I were a long time ago, I just wanted you to know the truth. But I still want to be with you," Kikyou told him.

Sesshomaru got up and grabbed Kikyou into a hug. He didn't care that everyone around them was staring and Kikyou hugged him back. _This is right, this is right! _Kikyou thought to herself desperately, but her heart yelled back at her _No, this is wrong! This is wrong! _Kikyou felt her eyes become wet with moisture but she argued back with her heart again. _Even if he's not the one I love, I'm comfortable around him, he can make me smile and he cares for me. That's all that matters…right??? _Kikyou closed her eyes, sighed and let herself relax in the embrace.

A/N

Is that really all that matters? Or do you need passion and true love too? That's completely up to you guys…well sort of. Anyhow, now Sess knows all about Kikyou's and Inuyasha's past, what is he going to do about it? Is Kikyou really sure of her decision? What will happen to Inuyasha? Kagome? Find out in the next chapter…or by the end of the fic…one of the two! XD


	7. Explanation Time

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 7

Kikyou had felt much better after she had confessed the entire truth to Sesshomaru. Although Sesshomaru had become quite a bit more protective of Kikyou whenever they met up with Inuyasha she was content. She needed to leave Inuyasha behind, she told herself firmly. Sesshomaru made her happy and he was the best and quickest way to forget about Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru I have to meet up with the director today," Kikyou told Sesshomaru. The couple had just finished having lunch at a Japanese restaurant. Sesshomaru nodded his mouth full. He swallowed his food before talking.

"That's fine, but how about we go somewhere special for dinner tonight," he suggested. Kikyou smiled.

"I think that's a good idea, I should be back early," Kikyou said. "Do you have anywhere special in mind?" Kikyou asked curiously.

"Well, that's a surprise. You'll find out tonight," Sesshomaru replied with a grin. "Oh and leave your cellphone on in case we have to change our plans," Sesshomaru added. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru walked Kikyou back to her room after they had finished eating. He gave her a slight wave when they reached her door and turned off to the side, entering his own.

"Don't forget our plans tonight," he reminded her again as he stepped into his room. Kikyou smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't," she responded and pushed open the door to her own room.

She stepped into her room, inhaling the familiar scent. Everything had been cleaned up. Kikyou checked the time. She had scheduled to meet with the producer at 3:30 that afternoon. It was only 1:00 at the moment. She sighed and decided to watch some TV. As she lay on her bed, leaned up against her pillows she flicked on the TV. She decided to switch to the weather channel. She listened for a while. It was mentioned that there might be a snow storm tonight. Kikyou didn't think much of it. There had been snow storms in America; this one couldn't be as bad. When she looked at the time again it was almost time for her to go. She jumped out of bed and looked out her balcony window. The sun was bright in the sky. _Yeah right, a snowstorm in broad daylight. _Kikyou thought smugly to herself as she put on a pair of suitable clothing. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. What she didn't realize was that she had accidentally left her cellphone on her dresser table…

When she had met with the director they spent a long conversation talking about the upcoming movie they were producing. The meeting had taken a lot longer than she had expected. By the time they were done it was nearing 6:00 pm. Kikyou began to wonder if she should call Sesshomaru but her thoughts were caught off as she stared outside at the weather. It was snowing like crazy. Kikyou gasped and stared at the snow and winds blowing around her. It had never snowed this hard, not even in America, her entire life! She could barely see as she stepped outside of Tokyo's Coffee Shop. She walked around for what seemed like forever. She began to feel herself get dizzy. She vision blurred and darkness filled the corner of her eyes. _No, I can't pass out here! No one will see me, I could get run over! _She thought to herself in a panic. She trudged forward another step. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She felt her knees buckle underneath her and her head felt heavy as everything went black.

Inuyasha stepped onto the parking lot of Tokyo's Coffee Shop. He had been about to start his car when he noticed a familiar figure in the blizzard. As he looked closer he thought it was Kagome but eventually realized it was Kikyou. His eyes widened and he got out of the car just in time to see Kikyou collapse to the ground.

"Kikyou!" he called to her through the raging winds. He ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and put a hand to her forehead. She had a fever. No knowing what to do, he carried Kikyou back to his car, bridal style. He placed her in the seat beside her and buckled up the seatbelt. When he reached the apartment that Kagome and he shared he felt nervous about carrying Kikyou in. He wasn't sure Kagome would be too pleased with their new guest. Suddenly he remembered something. Kagome had mentioned something about spending a night at her mother's house because she was sick. Inuyasha sighed in relief. He quickly undid Kikyou's seatbelt and picked her up as he had earlier. He ignored the strange looks he was being given as he carried the girl up to his apartment. When he was inside he lay her down on the couch. He stared at her for a moment but she began to toss and turn. Her face was red. Inuyasha quickly got up and strode to the kitchen where he got a bin of ice, cold water and a cloth. When he returned Kikyou had quieted down. He grabbed himself a stool and then plunged the cloth into the water. He shivered slightly when his hands made contact with the water but ignored it. He wringed the cloth and then folded it up and placed it on Kikyou's forehead. Not knowing what else to do he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some dinner.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru muttered irritably as he called Kikyou's cellphone for the 3rd time. It rang and rang but no one picked up. _I told her to keep her cellphone on and she was true to her word, but she could at least pick it up!_ He began to wonder if something had happened to her. He called her room number. The phone rang several times but still no one picked up. He looked at the clock. It read 7:45 pm. _Where is she? _ Sesshomaru sighed. He got up and ran a hand through his silvery hair. He heard his stomach growl. _I'm sure she's fine _Sesshomaru reassured himself. But he was down. He had planned something very special for that night. He walked over to his dresser and opened the first drawer. He pulled out a white small satin box and opened it. Inside laid a golden ring, ready to be fit onto a certain women's finger. He sighed again and then closed the box, replacing it back into his dresser. He heard his stomach growl.

"Well, I guess I'll have to dine alone tonight," he told himself. He grabbed his room key and slipped it into his pocket. He went over to the elevator and pushed the bottom button. He was too lazy to go out for dinner if he was going to be along, so instead he went to the dinner buffet going on in the main hall down at the lobby.

Inuyasha sat spooning up a hot spoonful of soup he had made. He watched Kikyou's movement, changing the cloth for her every now and then. At first she had seemed restless but had eventually drifted into a more peaceful sleep. Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on her. He finally got to get a good look at her. She certainly was a lot different from 2 years ago but she was still his one and only Kikyou. _Oh Kikyou, if only Kagome hadn't interfered with us 2 years ago. We'd still be together today…_he thought sorrowfully to himself. It was late so Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of Kikyou's slim figure before heading to his own room.

The next morning Kikyou groaned as she struggled to get up her. Her head was killing her. Suddenly she felt strong hands push her back down into her laying position. She looked up and her gaze was caught with a golden one.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"It's me Kikyou," he assured her.

"What're you doing here?" Kikyou asked, taking in her surroundings. She realized she was not at her hotel. "Or better yet, what am _I_ doing here?"

"I found you passed out in the snow yesterday at Tokyo's Coffee Shop so I took you back here," Inuyasha explained. Kikyou blinked and then gasped.

"Quick, where's my cellphone?" she demanded. Inuyasha jumped, taken by surprise. He quickly handed her the purse lying on his coffee table and watched as she rummaged through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw a look of horror cross her face.

"I must've forgotten my cellphone!" Kikyou cried. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"You could've died out there in the snow and all you care about is your cellphone?" he roared. Kikyou looked up at him.

"No, that's not what I meant! I was supposed to meet with Sesshomaru yesterday for dinner. He must be worried sick about me!" Kikyou cried. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Sesshomaru, you had a date with him yesterday night?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou nodded. "Kikyou…"

"What?" she responded.

"Is Sesshomaru really all you care about?" Inuyasha questioned. He looked at her with a painful expression on her face.

"No he—I mean, yes he, no I mean…I don't know!" Kikyou yelled out frustrated. She sniffed and looked back at him. "Why do you care anyway?" she demanded. Inuyasha looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she was asking him.

"How can you ask me that, Kikyou? How can you ask me that? After all we've been through!" Inuyasha began yelling.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to do?!" Kikyou shouted at the top of her lungs and leaped off of the couch. Inuyasha quickly pushed her back down and was on top of her. They were both panting.

"You still don't understand? I thought I made this clear to you," Inuyasha hollered. Kikyou stared at him with a hurt and confused expression. She could feel her heart thumping in her ears. Inuyasha lowered his voice. "Kikyou…I love you," he whispered in her ear. Kikyou struggled to push him off of her.

"How can you say that? You have Kagome! If you love me then why did you break up with me 2 years ago?" Kikyou cried out.

"I broke up with you because of that very reason, because I love you! I didn't want to see you get hurt! I don't give a damn about Kagome!" he yelled in her face furiously. Without warning his lips crashed into hers. Kikyou's heart skipped a beat as she felt the familiar feeling of his lips on hers. She wanted to push him off, but her body wouldn't let her. She gave into the passion he gave her from his kiss. When Inuyasha got off of her they were panting both even harder than before.

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why what?" he demanded.

"Why did you break up with me 2 years ago if you still love me?" Kikyou asked again. Inuyasha sighed. Kikyou felt her temper flare up again. Inuyasha immediately noticed and began to talk.

"Kikyou, 2 years ago when we were together, one night I went off to the bar…" Inuyasha explained. It took hours but eventually every detail came out. _Every single one, _he explained about the girl at the bar, Kagome being there, the pictures that Kagome had took and when he was finished Kikyou was left with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open.

A/N

Finally finished this chapter! Yay! Inuyasha has finally explained to Kikyou all that has been going on, but what about Sesshomaru? What will he think? Will Kikyou accept his explanation? Find out next chapter! R&R plz!


	8. Honesty Policy

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 8

Kagome pushed the key into the lock of her apartment door. She could hear Inuyasha talking inside although she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then she heard a female voice and that's when she stopped in her tracks. _How dare Inuyasha have some little girlfriend at his over at our apartment! _She thought to herself. _Well, I'll show her…_she decided and stormed into the apartment.

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Did Kagome really do all those terrible things?" she whispered. Inuyasha nodded sadly. Suddenly the door the apartment flung open and in barged Kagome, her face flushed in anger.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed but stopped mid-way through when she laid eyes on his little "girlfriend."

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Kikyou, um, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, chuckling nervously. She glanced back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou shot Kagome a death glare.

"Nothing, I'll go home now," she responded briskly. She got up off of the couch and Inuyasha didn't stop her. She grabbed her purse and brushed past Kagome, out into the hallway and away. Kagome quickly slammed the door behind her when she was out of sight.

"Inuyasha, what was she doing here?" Kagome demanded angrily. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I found her lying out in the snow last night so—"Inuyasha began to explain but Kagome cut him off.

"So she spent the night here?" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha shrugged again.

"Yah, she did," he answered. Kagome stared at him disbelief.

"You didn't sleep in the same bed did you?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked at her and smirked.

"Well, I would've liked to but as you can see…or could see, she slept on the couch," Inuyasha told her, pointing at the pillows and blanket scattered on the couch. Kagome sighed in relief. Then another crossed her.

"Wait, what were you two talking about just before I came in?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome…I told her," Inuyasha said, meeting Kagome's gaze. Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean, you _told_ her?" Kagome stuttered.

"Exactly what I said, I told her everything about what you did 2 years ago Kagome," Inuyasha declared.

"And she said…" Kagome started up.

"Actually she didn't manage to really reply before you had come, breaking in through the door," Inuyasha finished. Kagome's eyes glazed over in fear. _Oh my gosh…Kikyou knows the truth now. What am I going to do? Should I just act like everything's normal? Oh boy…_

Kikyou got back to the hotel as quickly as she could. She was heading up the elevator when she met Sesshomaru along the way. Sesshomaru took one glance at her before pulling her into his arms, catching her by surprise.

"Sesshomaru?" she squeaked.

"Kikyou, you're safe! Where were you? I was so worried," Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou apologized. "I missed our date last night; you said you had something important to tell me. Maybe you can tell me tonight?" Kikyou looked at Sesshomaru hopefully. Sesshomaru gazed down at Kikyou before pulling her into another tight embrace.

"It's alright…it was nothing important," Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru led Kikyou back to her room and Kikyou invited him in. They sat down on the couch and Sesshomaru began to question her.

"So what happened last night, why couldn't you make it?" he asked.

"I don't quite remember. After I got out of the coffee shop it was all stormy and I was trying to get back to my car but I sort of just passed out along the way," Kikyou explained. Sesshomaru froze at her words.

"You passed out?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kikyou confirmed.

"And then what?" Sesshomaru urged her to go on.

"Well, then someone found me and brought me back to their place," Kikyou continued with caution, carefully avoiding Inuyasha's name. But her secrecy didn't last long.

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru demanded with suspicion.

"Um well…Inuyasha," Kikyou answered quietly and nervously. Sesshomaru stared at her again.

"Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Yes, it was Inuyasha" Kikyou said. "But don't worry, _nothing_ happened," Kikyou assured him. Sesshomaru looked relieved.

"So, you stayed the entire night at his apartment, did Kagome mind?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, Kagome wasn't home. It was really just me and Inuyasha. But like I said nothing happened," Kikyou responded quickly. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Sesshomaru concluded. Kikyou smiled wanly at him, not knowing what to reply. Sesshomaru pulled Kikyou into another hug before letting her go.

"Um, I really need to go take a shower," Kikyou said, excusing herself.

Sesshomaru nodded and told her that he would wait for her. He sat quietly on her couch as he waited for her. His sensitive ears picked up on the sound of the water running in her bathroom. He listened for a moment before becoming lost in thought. _I was going to propose to her yesterday night, just when I had the courage but I'm not sure if I can get enough courage to do it again…_Sesshomaru thought to himself. He remembered the glistening ring in its box, still lying inside his dresser. He sighed. He would just have to wait until the right moment. Kikyou came out a few minutes later, toweling her hair dry.

"So, what was it you had to tell me yesterday?" Kikyou asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"I-I, well like I said it was nothing really," Sesshomaru replied gruffly. _What a lie…_he thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Kikyou inquired worriedly. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kikyou's shoulders slumped. "Good, I was thinking it was something really important," she admitted in relief. Sesshomaru looked down at the ground.

"Yeah…" was all he managed to say.

"So, have you had lunch yet?" Kikyou asked, looking at the clock. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Did you?" he questioned. Kikyou sighed.

"I didn't even have breakfast," she told him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we better go then," Sesshomaru said, returning to his usual cocky mood. He held out an arm for her. Kikyou laughed and took his arm. The two headed for lunch. _I wonder when I should tell her…_

A/N

Aw, Sess was gonna propose to Kik but she missed it! And now Kik knows the truth and Kag knows that Kik knows the truth. What kind of drama will stir up now? Find out in the next chapter! R&R sil te plait!


	9. New Mission

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 9

"What're you doing?" Kagome demanded as she watched Inuyasha stride over to his room and pull out a large suitcase.

"I'm moving out," Inuyasha decided and answered at the same time. Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean you're moving out? You can't just do that!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Yes I can," Inuyasha replied. "Kikyou's knows the truth now, I have no reason to have stay a second longer in this stupid apartment," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh? So what if she does?" Kagome asked. "She already has Sesshomaru, what makes you so sure she's going to take you back with open arms?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"I know she will, if not now she will eventually," Inuyasha informed her.

"You'll regret this," Kagome said haughtily. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Even if I die, I'll never regret making this choice," he responded. "I'm sorry Kagome, I just don't love you," he added. Inuyasha quickly began packing his things. Kagome bit her lip.

"Fine, but you should know. I'll be waiting for you Inuyasha, one of these days you'll come back begging for me to let you in," Kagome told him with a smirk. Inuyasha turned away from Kagome so that she wouldn't see him roll his eyes.

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't be coming back," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome huffed and stomped out. _I'm sorry Kagome, but no matter what, I'm not ever coming back…_

Kagome lay on her bed crying. She had never dreamed that this would happen, but it was happening. She heard Inuyasha drag his suitcase out to the door.

"Kagome, I'm leaving my set of keys on the kitchen counter!" he called to her. Kagome's eyes leaked with tears. She heard the door open and then shut. Inuyasha was gone. Kagome grabbed her pillow in her fists. She pushed her head into her pillow and screamed.

"You'll regret this Inuyasha!" she cried.

Kikyou and Sesshomaru sat eating their lunch in silence. Neither had much to say to the other, Kikyou was lost in thought. She was thinking about what Inuyasha had told her. She was so sure of her decision to be with Sesshomaru until that morning.

"Kikyou," Sesshomaru called to her. Kikyou shot her head up and met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You've got that look that you're a thousand miles away again," he told her.

"Oh, sorry," Kikyou apologized. "I was just thinking about something,"

"Was it about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru guessed. Kikyou glanced up at him but looked away. Sesshomaru could always tell when she was lying if she looked him in the eye. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't," she lied. Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously.

"You're lying," he observed. Kikyou blinked.

"No, I'm not. Really, it was nothing Sesshomaru," she reassured him. Sesshomaru sighed and they both finished up the rest of their lunch in silence.

Inuyasha sat in his car. Maybe he had been in too much of a rush, he had absolutely nowhere to go right now. He hated to admit it, but Kagome was actually right. He thought for a moment and then picked up his cellphone and dialed the number of one of his friends Miroku.

"Hello?" Miroku's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what a surprise to hear from you. What's up?" Miroku asked on the other line.

"Miroku I have a favor to ask of you," Inuyasha warned him. Miroku sighed.

"Yes, you only call me if you have a meaningful purpose," Miroku concluded.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku chuckled.

"Alright, well let's hear it," he said.

"I need a place to stay," Inuyasha admitted.

"Huh?"

"I said I need a place to stay," Inuyasha repeated.

"No, no I heard you. But weren't you living with Kagome? Did you guys break up or something?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, well you could say that," Inuyasha replied.

"Really?" Miroku answered, raising an eyebrow. "Well then I suppose you can come and stay, but only until you find a place for yourself," Miroku warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, I'll be right over, thanks Miroku!" Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

Miroku stared into his phone as if it were alive. _Did I just hear Inuyasha say 'thank-you'? Something must be seriously wrong with him…_Miroku thought to himself in awe. He laughed at his own humor before beginning to prepare a room for Inuyasha to stay in. When he does getting the room ready he picked up a newspaper. The past few weeks there hadn't been any newspaper arriving at his house so he had complained. Today he finally got one. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the familiar picture of a young maiden with raven black hair. "Kikyou?" he stuttered and quickly read through the article. (A/N Miroku doesn't know about what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome) Suddenly the doorbell rang just as Miroku finished up the article. "That was fast!" Miroku said cheerfully as he opened the door.

"Yeah whatever. So, where's my room?" Inuyasha growled as he lugged his suitcase through the door. Miroku led him to the spare guest room. He watched as Inuyasha unpacked his things and stuffed them into random drawers.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha answered in an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen this yet?" Miroku asked as he shoved the newspaper he was still holding under Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha blinked as he stared at the picture.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen her around?" Miroku questioned.

"Nosy, aren't you?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well I am letting you stay at my house, the least you can do is answer a few questions," Miroku implied. Inuyasha's shoulders drooped in defeat. Miroku did a little victory dance in his head.

"Alright, just let me unpack first and I'll tell you the whole story," Inuyasha promised.

"Sounds like a deal!" Miroku agreed and flounced out of the room. (A/N I don't literally mean that he flounced out, I mean he more like walked out happily…what I would give to see Miroku flouncing! LOL)

Later on at dinner Miroku and Inuyasha went out to a sushi restaurant. There Inuyasha began his story of how he had met up with Kikyou again and all the details about Kagome he had given Kikyou that morning.

"Are you serious?" Miroku cried, jumping up from his chair. A bunch of people turned to stare at them. Miroku quickly apologized and sat back down. "Kagome really did all those nasty things?" he hissed. Inuyasha glanced around them and nodded.

"Shocking, huh?" he asked.

"Well of course, I always thought Kagome and Kikyou were very close. That's unbelievable…and unacceptable not to mention," Miroku added.

"You don't say…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So let me get this all straight. Kagome basically black-mailed you into dumping Kikyou, now Kikyou's a star but the only problem is she's with your brother Sesshomaru who seems to be very protective over her and you want to get Kikyou back but you have no idea how you're going to do it," Miroku said in a rush. Inuyasha repeated Miroku's words in his head before nodding.

"Yeah, I think you've got it," he concluded. Miroku sighed and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I wish you the best of luck my friend," he said dramatically. Inuyasha was not amused but a bunch of girls nearby giggled. Inuyasha swiped Miroku's hand off of his shoulder.

"You're not going to help me?" Miroku shook his head.

"Sorry, you're going to have to figure this one out on your own," Miroku apologized. "I can give you advice here and there but there's no way I'm going up against Sesshomaru. _You're_ already hard enough to put up with as it is," Inuyasha growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled. Miroku hushed him before continuing.

"Oh nothing," Miroku answered, waving his hand modestly. Miroku glanced at his clock. "Come on, let's go home,"

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha responded. Miroku smiled cheerfully, paid the bill and then left with Inuyasha. _Kikyou, I'm definitely going to get you back…_

A/N

I'm always leaving off chapters with thoughts now. Hmm, when did I start doing that? Oh well, hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review!


	10. Friends Again

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 10

Days passed since Kikyou and Inuyasha had last met and Kikyou was beginning to feel better about the whole situation. She still felt as if Sesshomaru wasn't telling her something though, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Besides that she was still caught up over what Inuyasha had told her. It was hard to believe that Kagome, her supposedly best friend, would so such a horrible thing. She wanted to confirm if it was true. She picked up her cellphone and dialed Kagome's number. She heard it ring twice before Kagome picked up.

"What do you want?" Kagome answered rudely.

"It's me Kikyou," Kikyou replied calmly.

"Oh, Kikyou! Can I help you?" Kagome said in surprise, immediately becoming polite.

"Are you free this morning?" Kikyou asked.

"Um…yes I suppose. I don't have any plans," Kagome responded.

"Good, meet me at Starbucks on Tokyo Street (A/N I know, so original) at 10:00, ok?" Kikyou told her.

"Uh, sure," Kagome answered hesitantly. "Is something wrong Kikyou?"

"I think you know what's wrong but if you don't…well I'll tell you when we meet," Kikyou responded.

"Ok, I'll see you then," Kagome said and the two hung up the phone. Kikyou wondered if what she had done was right. _Maybe Kagome is really innocent in this all and Inuyasha is just tricking me…_she thought to herself. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out of her mind. She slid her phone back into her purse and got ready to meet Kagome.

Kagome sat nervously in her seat. She had arrived a little bit early and was waiting for Kikyou to arrive. She wondered what Kikyou would treat her like now that she knew the truth. Kagome bit her lip. Suddenly a little bell rang on the door, signaling a new customer had come in. Kagome looked up and there was Kikyou, wearing dark sunglasses and dress beautifully even if it was just a casual meeting. Kikyou glanced at the rows of tables and spotted Kagome immediately. She walked over to the table Kagome was sitting at and took a seat.

"Kagome, I think we have a lot to talk about," Kikyou told her friend once she was seated. Kagome looked down at the table.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome, you know what I want to talk about, so stop pretending," Kikyou informed her. Kagome sighed but then burst up in a flame of anger.

"It's not fair Kikyou! You're always ahead of me and you always get the things I want! I wanted a change. Have you ever thought that I might have loved Inuyasha too?" she cried. Kikyou stared at Kagome expressionlessly.

"Kagome, you never told me so how was I to know? I'm sorry if you feel that what I worked for to get is unfair to you but there's nothing I can do about that. But Inuyasha explained to me about exactly what happened 2 years ago, what you did was wrong Kagome," Kikyou explained. Kagome met Kikyou's gaze but couldn't keep it up and eventually looked back down.

"Kikyou…" Kagome began to say but Kikyou cut her off.

"Kagome, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt me," Kikyou said. Kagome looked up at her in surprise. "If you loved Inuyasha, you should have told me," Kikyou told her.

"I know…" Kagome muttered in response.

"Kagome, I'm not saying this to hurt or discourage you. Take it as advice from a friend. Inuyasha doesn't have any interest in you and you'd be better off with someone else," Kikyou told her. Kagome looked up at Kikyou sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome demanded angrily. Kikyou sighed.

"I know that didn't sound very good but I think that there's someone better for you out there Kagome, just waiting for you," Kikyou explained softly. Kagome blinked.

"Do you really mean that?" Kagome whispered. Kikyou nodded her head.

"Of course I do," she replied, taking Kagome's hand in hers.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. Kikyou sighed in relief.

"It's alright Kagome," Kikyou replied.

"No it's not alright. What I did was horrible and I regret it now. You've been such a good friend but all I knew how to do was be jealous of everything you worked so hard for to get. Now I ruined your relationship with Inuyasha, if I were you I'd never forgive a friend like that," Kagome admitted. Kikyou looked into Kagome's eyes. She looked sincere.

"Kagome, do you really regret what you've done?" Kikyou asked. Kagome nodded her head quickly.

"Of course I do," Kagome replied defensively. Her voice lowered. "Kikyou, will you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"Kagome, I believe you never wanted to hurt me. Regret is one thing but repenting is another. You regret what you've done, I accept your apology and…you're forgiven," Kikyou confirmed. Kagome stared at Kikyou with wide eyes.

"You…really forgive me?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Kikyou nodded her head.

"Yes Kagome, I forgive you," Kikyou repeated.

"But what about you and Inuyasha? Is there any way I can help to get you two back together?" Kagome inquired hopefully. Kikyou shook her head.

"Sesshomaru…he's been there for me when I really needed him. Even though I know now that Inuyasha and I can still be together, I don't want to do that to Sesshomaru. He doesn't deserve that," Kikyou responded sadly. Kagome nodded her head understandingly and sympathetically.

"Sesshomaru seems like a nice person though," Kagome said. Kikyou smiled.

"He is…" she trailed off.

"But he's not Inuyasha," Kagome finished for her. Kikyou looked at Kagome in surprise and looked down again.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Kikyou, you shouldn't do this to yourself," Kagome scolded her. Kikyou's head snapped back up.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked.

"You can't force yourself to love someone. I think Sesshomaru would understand if you told him that," Kagome explained. "He'd want you to be happy, right?" Kikyou's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head wildly.

"I could never do that," Kikyou sobbed as the tears started flowing free.

"But you love Inuyasha don't you?" Kagome asked. Kikyou nodded. "Then you deserve to be happy too. I understand now, Sesshomaru's in the same sort of situation I'm in with you and Inuyasha. He'll understand," Kagome declared.

"Do you really think so?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes, you need to tell him the truth," Kagome replied. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"You're right Kagome. I can't force myself to love someone and I deserve to be happy too. Sesshomaru will find love elsewhere…right?" Kikyou said, almost unsure of herself.

"I remember you once told me there's a man for every woman and a woman for every man but I just didn't listen to you. I believe you're right now Kikyou, I'm sure there's someone out there for Sesshomaru as well," Kagome reassured her.

"Yes, there has to be," Kikyou agreed.

"Then will you tell him the truth?" Kagome asked. Kikyou nodded her head through her tears.

"Yes, I'll tell him the truth tonight," Kikyou decided.

"Good girl," Kagome congratulated. She and Kikyou eventually left the coffee shop, when they parted Kagome apologized again but Kikyou smiled and repeated for the millionth time that it was alright. They shared a hug, a real one, not a fake one. For the first time in a long time Kagome smiled at Kikyou with her heart. For some reason she felt relieved. _I feel so glad to have you back as a real friend Kikyou…_she thought to herself as she watched Kikyou leave. _Good luck…_

A/N

Alright, so Kag and Kik are back now. I thought it was sort of cheesy and happened a tad bit fast but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it though. Now we'll see if Kikyou will really have the guts to tell Sesshomaru the truth and if she really will get back together with Inu. And I loved that line where Kagome rephrases a phrase of Kikyou's that there's a man for every woman and a woman for every man. It keeps your hopes up when you get crushed in the love department. LOL anyway R&R plz!


	11. AN Please Read

Author's Note

(Please Read)

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I have my reasons. First of all, my computer crashed so it was just a teeny tiny bit difficult to get onto the internet. LOL The computer I'm using right now is my dad's computer but he's really busy with work and uses it like 24/7 so it's almost impossible for me to get a hold of it. Plus he doesn't trust me with his computer all that much considering I crashed the other one. AND I have 6 major projects to do. 1 in math, 1 in French, 2 in English, 1 in science and 1 in history. They're taking up all my time. Add in the homework I get on a regular basis every day and I'm all set to become the world's best workaholic. So anyway, I will update as soon as I possibly can so please stick around. And thanks for the reviews I'm getting, I really appreciate it! Love you guys! The next chapter should be up soon.


	12. Proposal

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 11

When Kikyou had gotten back to the hotel she was exhausted. She was extremely nervous and spent time thinking of what to say to Sesshomaru in her mind. She truly didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, but Kagome was right, this was the only way. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She got up off her bed and went to answer it. It was Sesshomaru. _Perfect timing _she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, I am," Kikyou replied. _Good, at least now I won't have to set up the date with him then…_

"Would you like to come out to dinner with me?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kikyou stared at him.

"Of course, but you seem tense, is something wrong?" Kikyou asked, slightly worried.

"Um, no…it's nothing. Well, no, it's not nothing but you'll see at dinner tonight," Sesshomaru stammered. Kikyou looked at him quizzically.

"Are you sure?" Kikyou inquired. Sesshomaru nodded his head quickly. "Ok, well where would you like to meet?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, just be ready at 6:00 and I'll take us there," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you at 6:00 then," Kikyou said, about to shut the door. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, at 6:00," Sesshomaru repeated. "Oh, and dress formally!" he added.

"I will!" Kikyou replied and shut the door. Sesshomaru stood out in the hallway. _I was so nervous…_ he thought to himself. He headed back to his room beside Kikyou's. He quickly unlocked the door and let himself in.

Sesshomaru headed towards a certain destination. His bedroom and his dresser, when he reached them he pulled open the front drawer. He reached inside and his fingers grasped the black velvety case he had been hiding all this time. _It's time I finally told her _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _It's either now or never…_Sesshomaru quickly placed the box on top of his drawer and went to go take a shower. When he was done he got himself dressed and slipped the velvety box into his pocket. He glanced himself over in the mirror. He realized there was something else he wanted to do too. He picked up the phone and called the main lobby.

"Hello?" someone answered from downstairs.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru Takashi," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, Mr. Takashi, what can I do for you?" the voice asked.

"Can you send me a bouquet of flowers up to my room before 6:00 please?" he asked politely.

"Certainly, what color?" the voice replied.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized that he had no idea what color dress Kikyou was planning to wear.

"Um, well I'm not sure what exactly my date's going to be wearing," Sesshomaru admitted. The female voice on the other end laughed.

"Oh I see. Well I would suggest white roses, they go with anything," the woman suggested. Sesshomaru thought about it in his head for only a moment before agreeing.

"Yes white will do," he agreed.

"Alright, I'll have them up to your room by the latest 5:30," the woman said.

"Thank-you," Sesshomaru thanked. He was about to hang up when the woman on the other end said something else.

"It's no problem and if you ever need anything contact me, my name's Kagura," the woman told him. _Kagura…_He added the name to his mental list of names that he knew and categorized her before nodding, even though she couldn't see him.

"I will, thank-you again," Sesshomaru said.

"No problem," Kagura replied and the two hung up.

At 5:30 as promised a bouquet of white roses appeared at Sesshomaru's door. Sesshomaru accepted them and quickly looked himself over. It was nearing 6:00, time to go get Kikyou. And, time to make the biggest announcement and request of his entire life.

Kikyou fidgeted in the turquoise dress she was wearing. Sesshomaru had taken her down to the dinner buffet of the hotel, but she didn't mind because the dinner buffet was just as fancy as any restaurant in Tokyo . She could feel her palms all sweaty as she looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting across from her in his tuxedo. He also seemed a bit nervous. Kikyou wondered why. _I have to tell him, I have to tell him! _Kikyou urged herself. She was about to open her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru cut in.

"Kikyou?" he asked. Kikyou clamped her mouth shut and put on a smile.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she replied.

"Do you remember the other day when I said I had something important to tell you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyou couldn't see, but he was fingering a small velvet box in his left hand. Kikyou blinked, the memory dawning on her.

"Yes, I remember. Why?" she questioned.

"Well, I said that it was nothing when you asked…that was a lie," Sesshomaru stated simply. Kikyou still didn't quite get what he was going at.

"I see, would you like to tell me what it was then?" Kikyou asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"This is very important to me," Sesshomaru told her. "So I hope you'll accept," Kikyou continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. She watched as Sesshomaru got up out of his seat and kneeled before Kikyou.

"Kikyou Sandra, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened the black velvet case he had been fidgeting with to reveal an astonishing diamond ring inside that sparkled in the moon's dim light.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed as she stared at the glimmering ring.

A/N

Uh-oh, dilemma! What's Kik gonna say? How's she gonna say what she wants to? Will she accept? Will she really be willing enough to hurt Sesshomaru's feelings at the most important moment of his life for her own happiness? Find out! R&R plz, it makes me update faster! LOL


	13. Too Late

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Kikyou stared at the diamond ring Sesshomaru held out for her.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed. Sesshomaru stared at her face with expectant eyes. Kikyou forced herself to look back into those eyes. She saw love, mixed with worry of rejection and almost begging in his eyes. She imagined herself in his shoes and what she would feel if she was rejected by the one she loved. She wouldn't be able to bear it. _But what about Inuyasha? And everything Kagome said? _Kikyou thought desperately. She shook her head mentally. _I can't do this to Sesshomaru, it's not fair…_

"Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. Kikyou looked back down at him. _Sesshomaru will be good to me, I'm sure of it._ She told herself.

"Yes Sesshomaru, of course I'll marry you," Kikyou reluctantly said and forced herself to smile. Sesshomaru obviously didn't notice her reluctance. He pulled Kikyou into a warm and tight embrace.

"Thank-you," he whispered in her ear. Kikyou felt his hand touch hers and a ring slipping onto her ring finger. When Sesshomaru released her she looked down at the ring and her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sure why, perhaps because she was truly happy inside or because she was dying inside, knowing that she would likely never be able to be with Inuyasha again. She looked up at Sesshomaru who's eyes were strangely also filled with tears. She watched as a tear trickled down Sesshomaru's face and without thinking her handing immediately went up and swiped the tear away. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry," Kikyou observed. Sesshomaru gave her a light smile.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you cry though," Sesshomaru replied. Kikyou managed another smile. Her attention turned back towards the dazzling ring Sesshomaru had just placed on her finger. He followed her gaze to the ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked her tentatively. Kikyou gazed back up at him.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful," she assured him. Sesshomaru seemed to relax a little.

"Good, I spent a lot of time looking for it," Sesshomaru told her. "When I saw it I thought it would fit you perfectly," Kikyou felt herself go a little red.

"Thank-you Sesshomaru," Kikyou managed to say gratefully. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"No, thank-you," he responded and placed his hand over hers.

Inuyasha paced around the room arrogantly. Miroku sighed.

"You really want to go see her, don't you?" he asked his friend.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"If you want to go see her, you should just go," Miroku said.

"I don't even know where she is right now," Inuyasha retorted.

"Well then go find her," Miroku suggested.

"And how am I going to do that?" Inuyasha demanded. "Tokyo's a pretty large city if you haven't noticed, she could be anywhere!"

"That's true, but I doubt she would go out. It's far too cold tonight, my guess is that she's likely having dinner in that hotel of hers," Miroku told him. _And likely with Sesshomaru as well…_Miroku added in his head but he was sure Inuyasha was also thinking the same thing as he watched Inuyasha begin to panic.

"What if she's with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"Well then like I said, you better go find her before Sesshomaru makes a move," Miroku stated.

"You're right, I'll go to her hotel," Inuyasha finally decided. Miroku watched as Inuyasha grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Miroku sighed in relief.

"Finally got rid of him," he said in triumph to himself, now he would have to wait and see how things turned out. As he did he called a certain number on the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other line.

"Sango darling, it's me," Miroku said joyfully.

"What do you want?" Sango asked flatly on the other end.

"You don't sound very happy to hear from me," Miroku observed in a mock hurt voice.

"I'm not, glad you noticed," Sango replied.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight. Have you had dinner yet?" he asked her.

"Well…no I haven't," Sango admitted.

"Well then, why don't we meet up at a restaurant downtown," Miroku suggested. He heard Sango sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, where do you want to meet up?" she asked. Miroku decided a place and the two agreed to meet up there. Miroku gathered what he needed and made sure to keep his cellphone switched on in case Inuyasha made any emergency calls or anything like that. When he felt he was ready he headed out the door and locked it behind him.

Inuyasha drove in a hurry towards the hotel he knew Sesshomaru and Kikyou were staying at. When he reached the hotel he took a moment to take in the huge and glorious site but didn't take long. He was intent on reaching Kikyou before Sesshomaru did. He asked around for directions towards the dinner buffet and scurried towards it. As he entered the large dining hall and stared at the hundreds of people sitting around tables enjoying their food. _How am I ever going to find Kikyou in this many people? I don't even know if she's here or not!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He scanned around the room and thought he saw a figure of Kikyou near one of the end tables. He made his way through the large crowd heading towards the figure. The closer he got the surer he was that it was Kikyou. Finally he was close enough to see her facial features and was now positive it was Kikyou but he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed who was with her. Sesshomaru. He felt himself growl but he immediately stopped and his mouth dropped open when he saw Sesshomaru get down and kneel in front of Kikyou. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a small ring box that held a glimmering diamond ring when Sesshomaru opened it for Kikyou. And then it was like watching a movie. No matter what, he couldn't stop what was happening. He could only watch in horror as Kikyou accepted the ring from him, he felt as if his heart was being torn to tiny pieces. _Kikyou, how could you? I thought you loved me, I love you. How could you do this to me?_ Thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind like a hurricane. He could only watch a moment more but turned away when Sesshomaru pulled Kikyou into a tight embrace and tore off down the road he had come when Kikyou returned it. _Kikyou…_He thought to himself painfully as he ran blindly back to his car. His eyes were filled with tears, this was one of the very few and rare occasions he cried but he couldn't stop the tears from coming down. He felt betrayed. _Kikyou, how could you choose Sesshomaru over me?_ Inuyasha demanded at her in his mind and painfully looked back at the building where he now knew Kikyou and Sesshomaru were embracing each other in. _Kikyou…_

Kikyou whipped her head around. She had the strangely feeling she and Sesshomaru had just been watched. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gazing the direction Kikyou was.

"Um…nothing," Kikyou stuttered. Kikyou could swear that she saw a glimmer of red as she turned her head around, the same kind of red Inuyasha always wore. She felt herself begin to panic. _What if Inuyasha saw us? What would he think of me now?_ Kikyou wondered.

"So, would you like to go back now?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her thoughts. Kikyou snapped her head back up to look at him.

"Sure," she agreed easily. Sesshomaru led the way back up to their rooms but Kikyou took one last longingly glance towards the direction she could have sworn Inuyasha had been coming from.

When she reached her room Kikyou flopped down onto her bed in exhaustion. She held the hand that was now wearing the delicate ring above her head so she could take a good look at it. She then dug into her purse and pulled out something that she hadn't looked at in ages, something she had been trying to forget for the past few years. She dug into a small pocket and pulled out an old, crumpled photograph of a raven headed girl and a silver headed boy smiling into the camera like a newly-wed couple. _Inuyasha…_She thought as she absent mindedly stroked at Inuyasha's picture with her thumb. She felt her eyes get watery. _No, I'm not going to cry,_ Kikyou told herself but that didn't keep the tears from coming down. Kikyou stared at the picture again through blurry eyes and then looked back to the ring on her finger. _I can't do this to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru will be good to me, I know that. There's nothing to worry about, I can't live in the past anymore. I love Inuyasha, but I can love Sesshomaru too. It's time to move on,_ Kikyou thought to herself painfully. And with shaky hands she took the picture of her and Inuyasha in two hands and ripped it apart. She sobbed miserably that night but she knew she had made her decision. She wanted more than anything to be able to return the love Sesshomaru had given her and she wanted to be able to commit to him. But not matter what a fleeting thought continued to cross her mind. _I love Inuyasha though…_the thought wouldn't leave her alone and no matter how hard Kikyou tried to deny the fact she knew it was true. She sighed. _I'm sorry Inuyasha…_was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha returned to the place he and Miroku were staying only to find Miroku not home.

"I can't believe he would run off at a time like this," Inuyasha exclaimed. He searched around the house for a note Miroku might have left for him but didn't find one. _I'll bet you he probably ran off with some girl…_he thought to himself grimly. He picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's cell number.

"What can I do for you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he picked up the phone.

"Where the heck are you?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku cringed on the other side of the phone.

"I just went out to get some dinner," Miroku explained.

"With?" Inuyasha continued. Miroku sighed.

"Well you got me, I invited Sango out to dinner tonight but I'm on my way home right now," Miroku told him.

"You better be, get your butt back here right now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I will, I will, I just have to drop off Sango," Miroku replied.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded. "Make it quick,"

"I will, so how did it go with Kikyou?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha remained silent. "Oh, I see. Ok, we'll talk about it when I get back," Miroku assured him.

"Hurry up," Inuyasha said and clicked off the phone.

Miroku sighed and closed his cellphone. He turned to Sango who was sitting beside him in the car.

"Who was that?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha, that's a funny name. Who is he?" Sango asked. (Sango and Inuyasha have never met before)

"Just a friend who's staying with me for the time being. He's run into some problems with his girlfriend lately," Miroku explained.

"Oh, well you'll have to introduce me sometime," Sango decided as she got out of the car when they reached her apartment.

"I will," Miroku assured her. He walked Sango to her room. Before she could protest he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He saw her blush. "Good-night my dear Sango," he said with a wave and turned to go back down the hallway. Sango rolled her eyes but her hands traveled up to her lips where Miroku's had just touched hers. She watched as Miroku disappeared down the hallway before stepping into her room. _Maybe that pervert isn't as bad as he seems…_she thought to himself. _Wait what am I thinking? There's no way I'm going to fall for that guy!_ She told herself stubbornly and headed for the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

A/N

Well, I've added Sango in! I hope you guys are happy. I'm going to have a hard time trying to toy between all these relationships going on but we'll see how it ends up. No Kagome in this chapter, maybe I'll bring her up in the next one. Anyway R&R please!


	14. The Talk

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 13

Kikyou wasn't feeling too well the next few days. It had all started when she and Sesshomaru had been out for a walk. She had caught sight of Inuyasha who had been on the same road. They made eye contact but Inuyasha had quickly looked away and walked off. To her, it seemed as though he looked away from her in disappointment and disgust. That look nagged at her and she felt as if she had been shot in the chest.

Inuyasha lay in his bed thinking of Kikyou. It had been only a few days earlier he had caught sight of Kikyou and Sesshomaru. As much as he hated to admit it, Kikyou had seemed happy. He tried endlessly to convince himself that it was best he let Kikyou go but he couldn't do it. Every inch of his heart longed for Kikyou. But what could he do? The news about Kikyou and Sesshomaru now being engaged had gotten around quickly and it didn't help his mood when he saw a picture of her and Sesshomaru on the front page of the newspaper every morning when he got up. He sighed.

Sesshomaru leaned against the balcony of his room. He was lost deeply in thought. There was so much to think about. Kikyou had accepted his proposal and he felt like the luckiest man on earth but something nagged at him in the back of his mind and he couldn't ignore it. Although every time he and Kikyou were together she always smiled at him, to him it seemed like a forced smile, not a natural one. _Am I not good enough?_ He wondered. He remembered the day he and been walking with Kikyou when they had caught sight of Inuyasha. He had pretended that he hadn't seen Inuyasha but he had. No matter what his heart told him he didn't want to admit it. Kikyou didn't love him, she was still wholly in love with Inuyasha and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt his heart drop. What was he to do now? Should he let Kikyou go? But he couldn't he _loved_ her. _But maybe that's what love is…_

Kikyou and Sesshomaru had agreed to go to the beach and Kikyou had decided to wear her bikini underneath her clothes. When the two reached the beach the weather conditions were just right. It was warm and sunny with a cool breeze that rippled the water every now and then refreshingly. Kikyou spread her towel down and lay down beside Sesshomaru. She put on her sunglasses and sighed in relaxation.

"This feels so good," she said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"See, I told you coming to the beach would be a good idea," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou smiled. For the past little while she had been stressed with the movie she was doing, memorizing her lines had been a pain.

"I guess you were right," Kikyou admitted.

"I'm always right," Sesshomaru replied. Kikyou rolled her eyes behind her shades.

"Whatever you say," she responded. Sesshomaru chuckled and went back to reading the book he held in his hand. But in truth he wasn't reading it. He was staring at the pages as if he was reading it and flipping them every now and then but in his mind he was still thinking. He wanted more than anything for Kikyou to be happy and now he wasn't so sure he could make her happy. He knew the one Kikyou loved was Inuyasha, like it or not but he wasn't ready to give her up yet. The couple stayed at the beach for several hours. Kikyou had refused to go down into the water so Sesshomaru had simply picked her up and threw her in. Kikyou sputtered when she resurfaced.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried. Sesshomaru could only laugh at the million-dollar look on Kikyou's face. "What's so funny?" she demanded as she watched him laugh.

"I'm sorry, you should've seen the look on your face though," Sesshomaru said when he finally managed to stop laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny," she retorted. But Sesshomaru could tell she was kidding from the twinkle in her eyes.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes," he said teasingly.

"Hey!" she responded, playfully punching him in the arm. She didn't appreciate being called stubborn…even if it was occasionally true.

Afterwards the couple left the beach. Kagome had called up Kikyou and wanted to meet with her because Kikyou had been too stubborn to tell Kagome what had really happened even though it had been all over the news. No wait, she hadn't been too stubborn…she just hadn't felt like it. There we go.

Kikyou and Sesshomaru arrived back at their hotel at around lunch time. Kikyou had been planning to eat with Kagome so she scurried back to her room, showered, dressed, applied a dab of make-up and left. She posted a note on her door to tell Sesshomaru she would be back at around 4:00. When Kikyou arrived at the cozy little restaurant Kagome had invited her to she searched the crowd looking for Kagome's face. She caught sight of Kagome just as Kagome waved to her.

"Kikyou, over here!" Kagome called. A bunch of people turned to look at Kikyou and suddenly Kikyou was taken over by the crowd as suddenly she was forced to sign a bunch of autographs. Kagome turned red in embarrassment for getting her friend into that predicament. She pushed her way through the crowd and led Kikyou over to a different restaurant where they at down.

"Good to get away," Kikyou said sighing when she finally sat down at the table.

"Yeah, sorry about attracting all that attention to you just now," Kagome apologized. Kikyou grinned.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to know I'm still so well liked," Kikyou admitted.

"How could you not be? You're gorgeous, you're an amazing actor, and you're nice…what more could people want?" Kagome demanded. Kikyou shrugged.

"Ok, well would you like to order?" Kikyou asked, nodding towards the waitress who had just come up to serve their table. Once they had made their orders Kagome jumped right into the topic.

"Alright so what's up with you and Sesshomaru being engaged now? I thought you were going to admit to him that you really love Inuyasha, not agree to get married with him," Kagome exclaimed. Kikyou hung her head.

"I know, I really was going to tell him but before I got the chance he had already proposed to me," Kikyou explained.

"Then you should've just said no and then told him why," Kagome reasoned. Kikyou shook her head.

"I would've but you should have seen the look on his face. Besides Sesshomaru is still very close to me, he's been there for me like no one else. I couldn't do it, I just didn't have the guts I guess," Kikyou admitted.

"Well I understand about Sesshomaru being there for you and all, but you have to think of your own happiness too!" Kagome exclaimed, repeating the point she made the last time they had gotten together.

"Sesshomaru's a great guy, he could make me happy," Kikyou replied defensively.

"Ok, yes Sesshomaru is a great guy. But…" Kagome trailed off. Kikyou felt her shoulders slump.

"I understand you're really just looking out for me, and I appreciate it," Kikyou said.

"That's not it; I know you don't love Sesshomaru. And he loves you too, you guys deserve each other," Kagome began to say again. "Like I said before, there are others. I'm sure Sesshomaru will be able to find someone else but what you and Inuyasha have is special. It's lasted all these years, you guys were meant to be, I can't believe you don't see that," Kagome finished.

"I do, I do see it. It's just, I can't afford to hurt Sesshomaru any more than I already have," Kikyou explained. "If I'm going to be with Inuyasha then I want Sesshomaru to be 100 ok with it,"

"How do you know he won't be?" Kagome challenged.

"What kind of person would be 100 happy seeing their lover with someone else, especially our own brother," Kikyou reasoned. Kagome physically slumped down in her chair.

"I guess you're right. It's just, I feel so strongly about this…" Kagome replied. Kikyou smiled at her friend.

"I know you do, but there's nothing I can do anymore. I want to leave Inuyasha behind now and commit to Sesshomaru. He at least deserves that much," Kikyou said. "And what's done is done, I've already accepted Sesshomaru's proposal,"

"I understand; do you want me to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kikyou glanced at her friend nervously.

"Actually, I'd rather you didn't," she answered. Kagome nodded understandingly.

"You'd rather tell him yourself?" she asked hopefully. Kikyou smiled.

"Yes, I'd rather be the one to tell him. We need to have a talk after all this time anyway," Kikyou decided.

"Good for you," Kagome encouraged. Kikyou looked at her friend in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I just really want to see you two together. If you can't be what you were before then I at least want you to be friends, after all, if it weren't for me you two would still be together," Kagome added sadly.

"Kagome, it's not your fault," Kikyou assured gently. "You don't get to choose the people you fall in love with and love does strange things to people," Kikyou continued. Kagome nodded.

"I know, but you should know that I really do hope you and Inuyasha can patch things up," Kagome said.

"Your food's ready," the waitress said. She handed Kikyou and Kagome their food before walking off. Afterwards Kagome and Kikyou ate in silence. Kikyou picked listlessly at her salad. She wasn't really in the mood to eat anymore. Her stomach was churning from thoughts of meeting up with Inuyasha again, but she knew it was something she would eventually have to do. But she would put it off as long as possible. When the two finished eating and stepped out of the restaurant Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other.

"It's still early, want to do some shopping?" Kagome suggested. Kikyou tilted her head to the side for a moment, thinking whether she had anything she needed to do. She checked her watch and smiled.

"I don't have anything planned and shopping sounds great," she gushed. Kagome grinned.

"Great, we'll have a shop-till-you-drop marathon," she declared. Kikyou laughed.

"Sounds good to me, let's go," she said and she and Kagome hopped into Kikyou's car.

A/N

OOOOO so she's going to finally meet up and talk with Inuyasha. That'll happen soon…I hope. And I'm glad Kagome and Kikyou are recoiling because even though I've always liked Kikyou a little more, I still don't hate Kagome. So anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. R&R please (all my reviewers seemed to have disappeared lately!)!!


	15. What should I do?

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 14

Kikyou and Kagome spent hours shopping and when Kikyou arrived back at her hotel her arms were loaded with shopping bags. She dropped them onto her bedroom floor and began to pick through them. She had chosen several outfits and Kagome had suggested a few that she bought. She snipped off the price tags and hung them up in her large walk-in closet. When she was done she was exhausted and flopped down onto the comfy cushioned mattress of her bed. She thought back to what she and Kagome had been discussing. She had to talk about this all with Inuyasha, she knew she did. But suddenly, she wasn't feeling so sure of her decision. She liked Sesshomaru; she really did but as she had told herself several times it just didn't feel the same as it had with Inuyasha. Kikyou sighed. The day Inuyasha had told her that he still loved her still stuck in her mind as if it had been yesterday. _But if he really still loves me and I still love him, then what in the world am I doing, accepting Sesshomaru's proposal? _Kikyou wondered. She felt herself begin to get a headache. _Why can't I choose? _She demanded irritably. _No, I have chosen, I've chosen Sesshomaru. I've accepted his proposal and I can't bail out on him now,_ Kikyou told herself firmly. _Well, then the sooner I get this over with the better_ she decided. She picked up her cellphone and rung Inuyasha's cellphone which she had memorized by heart ages ago.

"Hello?" his voice answered on the other line. Kikyou felt her heart skip a beat.

"Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively on the phone. Silence.

"Kikyou?" he replied.

"Yes, it's me," Kikyou responded.  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," Kikyou admitted.

"About what?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyou could swear he almost sounded hopeful.

"About us…and Sesshomaru," Kikyou told him.

"Oh, would you like to meet somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be good, could we get together tomorrow at around 12:00?" Kikyou suggested.

"Sure, why not? Where do you want to meet?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou named the restaurant she wanted to meet him at and she heard him pause on the other end.

"That's the restaurant I took you to on our first date," Inuyasha observed. Kikyou held her breath before replying.

"Yes it is," she replied quietly.

"Alright, we'll meet there," Inuyasha decided.

"Thank-you, we have a lot to discuss," Kikyou responded.

"I know we do," Inuyasha replied.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then," Kikyou said, she knew she was stalling. She didn't want to hang up.

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. Kikyou realized she would have to hang up now; she was just about to shut her phone when Inuyasha said something else.

"And Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"It was…really good to hear from you again," Kikyou felt herself blush. _I can't be having these feelings! _Kikyou scolded herself.

"Um…" Kikyou wasn't sure how to reply but luckily she didn't have to because Inuyasha cut in.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said briskly and with that there was a click and Inuyasha's voice was no longer heard. After holding the phone to her ear for another moment she also shut her phone and sighed.

"I'm pathetic," she told herself aloud. She checked her clock and realized that dinner time was approaching, her stomach was growling from all that running around she had done with Kagome in the mall. Kikyou gave Sesshomaru a ring but he didn't pick up. _Maybe he's out _Kikyou thought to herself. She propped herself up with her pillows on her bed and flicked on the TV but she soon tuned out of the show and into her own thoughts. _I'm engaged to Sesshomaru now, so why do I still have lingering feelings towards Inuyasha? And why aren't I happy? I should be happy; being engaged is supposed to be a happy thing. Now that I'm engaged, Sesshomaru and I will be getting married soon too…_suddenly she went into shock. She hadn't thought past the part that she needed to be more faithful to Sesshomaru now but the reality of getting married hit her…and hard. She didn't know if she could really spend the rest of her life with Sesshomaru and this time her conscious didn't remind her that she needed to stop thinking like that. Her mind roamed wild and tears filled her eyes the more and more she thought. She wondered if she would feel different if it was Inuyasha she was engaged to but immediately felt guilty. _Am I making the right choice?_

Sesshomaru had decided to go back to the beach after Kikyou had gone off to see Kagome. He roamed along the shore thinking to himself. He was beginning to understand more and more each day what Kikyou was going through. He could tell that she might just be staying with him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings but he didn't want to admit it. He could also see that Kikyou still loved Inuyasha and it bothered him. At first he had thought that he could change her mind and make her love him but it was proving to be harder than he had imagined. He remembered a phrase he had once heard. "Love is one of the only emotions you can't control and can't choose who to give it to, it's done automatically," had been the phrase. Sesshomaru had always believed this phrase to be wrong but it was being proven to him more and more every day that this phrase was true. _No matter what I do, I'll still only be second to Inuyasha in Kikyou's heart. Maybe it's best if I just let her go…_ he thought painfully.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" a voice called to him. He looked up as a man with blue eyes and long black flowing hair waved to him. He recognized the man as Kouga, the man Kikyou was shooting her film with. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Sesshomaru replied. He had only spoken to Kouga a few times, but hadn't taken the time to become close. Although he liked the down-to-earth attitude of the guy.

"Are you sure? You look kind of down to me," Kouga observed.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru snapped. Kouga looked taken back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything," Kouga said.

"No, it's not your fault. You're right, I'm not exactly in the best mood," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Why's that? I heard about you and Kikyou, congratulations! You've got yourself a lucky girl," Kouga said with a wink.

"That's the problem," Sesshomaru told him.

"Kikyou? What's wrong with Kikyou?" Kouga questioned.

"It's just…well, if the woman you loved was in love with someone else and you wanted her to be happy what would you do?" Sesshomaru asked plainly, giving everything away. Kouga whistled.

"In love with someone else, eh?" Kouga repeated. "I'm not sure, that's tough. To me, if you really wanted to make her happy I would decide who she would be happier being around. Me, or the other guy, if she's happier around the other guy then it's probably best to let her go. I mean that's what love is right? Doing anything to make the person you love happy, even if it means giving them up," Kouga said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, to me anyway," Kouga added. "But hey, that's just my advice,"

"I see, well thanks for your advice. I'll keep it in mind…and please don't…" Sesshomaru began to say but Kouga cut him off and finished the sentence for him.

"Leak any of this to the press; you don't want to make any trouble for Kikyou. Don't worry, I won't, do I look like that type of person to you?" Kouga asked with a grin.

"Well…" Sesshomaru said, as if considering the question.

"Hey, that hurts," Kouga laughed, feigning a well-practiced hurt expression. Sesshomaru laughed as well.

"If I didn't know you were an actor, I might actually fall for that," Sesshomaru said. Kouga grinned.

"Well, I've got to go," Kouga said eventually. "So, I'll see you around," Sesshomaru nodded understandingly.

"Alright, see you. And thanks for the advice," Sesshomaru added.

"Anytime!" Kouga called as he ran off in the opposite direction. Once Kouga was gone Sesshomaru resumed his deep thinking. _Maybe Kouga's right…I'll have to talk to Kikyou tonight _he thought to himself. _No matter how much it hurts…_

A/N

Ok, so I brought Kouga in… a few ppl were asking to see him so here he is! And yes he gave Sess love advice…not the best way to add him in but you'll have to bear with me here. So now Sess has Kouga's advice, so what's he going to do? What'll he tell Kikyou? What about Kikyou's little meeting with Inuyasha? Find out! (I sound like I'm advertising the next show of some TV show series or something…LOL) R&R plz!! And thx to all my reviewers, u guys are the best!


	16. For the One I love

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 15

Later on that evening, Sesshomaru took Kikyou out for dinner again.

"Kikyou?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kikyou replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked her bluntly. Kikyou blinked.

"I…" she stuttered.

"Tell me the truth," Sesshomaru added. Kikyou looked down at her plate of food, rolling a few peas around with her fork.

"Sesshomaru, what makes you ask such a silly question? We're engaged now aren't we?" Kikyou responded, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Kikyou, please, this is important to me. I want you to answer my question honestly," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou sighed slowly.

"Sesshomaru, you've always been there for me. You've helped me through some of the most difficult times in my life, you're really important to me," Kikyou said finally, carefully choosing her words.

"You're not answering me directly," Sesshomaru replied after a moment. Kikyou looked back up at him and finally gave him a pleading look.

"Sesshomaru, I like you, I really do. If you want me to answer your question honestly then I will, I don't love you Sesshomaru," Kikyou admitted. Sesshomaru stared at her, he didn't seem to be too surprised but he was extremely hurt.

"You don't love me," he repeated. Kikyou's eyes filled with tears, it was true she didn't love Sesshomaru but she still didn't want to see him hurt because of her.

"But that doesn't mean that won't change," she added in quickly, placing her hand on top of hers. Sesshomaru stared down at the hand, the hand which still also wore his engagement ring. He put his hand on top of hers and fingered at the ring.

"No, Kikyou, that won't change," Sesshomaru said, more to himself than Kikyou.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked him in surprise.

"You love Inuyasha, no matter how long you've been apart from him, you still love him," Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyou began to say but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I love you Kikyou, you know that right?" he asked. Kikyou nodded slowly.

"I know you do," Kikyou replied hesitantly. "And I really appreciate all the things you've done for me,"

"Kikyou, I want you to be happy," Sesshomaru sincerely told her. Kikyou looked at him with sad eyes.

"I am happy, we can be happy together," Kikyou assured him, not sure of what was coming.

"No, as long as you still love Inuyasha, we can never be happy," Sesshomaru argued. "I don't want to be in the way of your happiness," Sesshomaru told her, still fingering the ring on her hand. And then, without warning, his fingers grasped the delicate ring, sliding it off of her finger. Kikyou stared at her hand in shock.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, uncertainly.

"I want you to be happy," Sesshomaru told her. And with that he stood up, giving her one last sad glance, and walked away. Kikyou remained glued to her seat in shock. When she snapped back into reality she looked at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

"Sesshomaru!" she called, but he didn't turn around. He continued to walk.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe what he was doing. He was walking away from the woman he loved. Was he crazy? _No, I'm not crazy. I want her to be happy, and I know I can't give her the happiness she needs, what I'm doing is right. _He told himself firmly. He heard her call his name. He stiffened for a moment, almost tempted to turn around and run back to her but he continued to walk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, opening it. Inside was a blue airline ticket, to America. _This is the way it has to be, _Sesshomaru assured himself and grasped the thin piece of paper tightly. The date was for the next morning at 10:00 a.m.

Kikyou stopped when she realized Sesshomaru wasn't going to turn around. She walked up the counter to pay for the bill but the person behind the counter shook his head.

"Your table has already been paid for," he told her. Kikyou blinked stupidly.

"What?" she asked, suddenly it clicked. Of course Sesshomaru would pay for the bill. She mentally hit herself in the head a dozen times before turning back to the man and smiling. "Sorry, thanks then," she said with a wave and walked off. Her eyes were still salty with tears but she managed to control them until she got out. A man in a black suit was waiting for her.

"This way madam," he said politely, opening the door of the car for her. She immediately figured Sesshomaru had taken the time to arrange for her to have a safe ride home. It made her feel horrible after what had just happened.

"Yes thank-you," Kikyou replied, stepping into the car. The man closed the door behind her and got into the drivers seat.

"Back to your hotel?" the driver asked, looking back at Kikyou in the rearview mirror. Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, please," she said.

When Kikyou was back in her room, she immediately picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru, she didn't bother knocking on the door because she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her in, not after what had happened. The phone rang several times and no one picked up. _He's avoiding me, _she thought to herself sadly. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders. _What am I going to do now? _She wondered. Suddenly she remembered the meeting she had organized with Inuyasha. _Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell him? _Kikyou began to panic. She fretted and before she knew it she was asleep. Her last thought was what to do next. She was lost and had no idea what was going on. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru wanted to not be engaged, she wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was going to do now, she wasn't sure what she should say to Sesshomaru, she wasn't sure what to tell Inuyasha, she wasn't sure what the press would say when they found out, she wasn't sure about anything. The only thing she was sure about was the fact that she needed to get some sleep and so with that last thought, she drifted off into slumber.

A/N

Ok, short chapter, I'm trying to bring this story to an end now. It seems my reviewers have disappeared except for Cold Kikyou, so thank-you! As for all my other reviewers, Dark Genie, Ninja Crackers, where'd you guys go? Come back!! LOL Anyway, for anyone else who reads this story, plz R&R!


	17. Left Alone with a Choice

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

The next morning, Kikyou was up late. She showered and did the normal things. She wondered why Sesshomaru had not called to wake her up but then she remembered the past night's events. She visibly saddened and slumped. _Maybe I should call him…_Kikyou thought. She glanced at the time. It read 10:10. _Well, I guess there's no way he can't be up by now…_ Kikyou thought as she pushed in Sesshomaru's number. The phone rang 3 times before someone in the main office picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" the male voice answered. Kikyou immediately recognized that it wasn't Sesshomaru's. 

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Sesshomaru Takashi, is he there?" Kikyou asked politely. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, he checked out this morning," the man replied. Kikyou felt her jaw drop open. 

"He checked out?" she repeated. 

"Yes, he checked out," the man repeated, she could hear he was starting to get annoyed. 

"Um, yes, well never mind then. Thank-you," Kikyou said in a rush and quickly put down the phone. _He checked out? But if he checked out, where would he go?_ Kikyou wondered. Kikyou got up off her bed and headed out of her room. When she turned around the lock the door she noticed a small note, posted onto it. It was from Sesshomaru. It read:

_Kikyou,_

_I left early this morning; I'm going back to Japan. I'm sorry for not telling you and you don't have to feel bad, it was my choice. You don't have to come after me either, by the time you've read this I've probably already left. I wish you happiness with Inuyasha, that's all I've ever wanted. Good-bye Kikyou._

_Sesshomaru_

Kikyou stared silently at the note in her hand. She crumpled it up in her hand. _Why did he have to do this, it only makes me feel worse. _She thought to herself. She breathed in deeply. _What do I do now? I suppose I can't leave, I still have a film to do…_she continued to think. She fumbled around in her purse for her cellphone. When she got a hold of it she decided to try and call Sesshomaru's cellphone. She found that he had turned his cellphone off. _Sesshomaru…_she pleaded mentally. She sighed again before heading down to the breakfast buffet for a lonely morning. She picked listlessly at her half-eaten pancake before leaving. It was nearing the time she was going to see Inuyasha anyway so she figured she might as well head downtown beforehand. She phoned Kagome. 

"Kagome?" Kikyou asked when the phone was picked up. 

"Kikyou, what is it?" Kagome replied. Kikyou told Kagome about Sesshomaru leaving and the note he had left. "Oh, Kikyou…Do you want me to come see you?" Kagome asked. Kikyou sniffed. 

"No, it's alright, I'm supposed to meet up with Inuyasha soon and I don't want to bother you," Kikyou replied. 

"You're meeting up with Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated excitedly but her voice immediately flattened. "But what're you going to tell him after all that's happened with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. 

"That's what I was going to ask your advice on, what should I do?" Kikyou responded. Kagome was silent for a moment and Kikyou wasn't sure if she was still there or not. Before she could ask, Kagome spoke up. 

"You know that I want you and Inuyasha to start over again more than anything, I say that what Sesshomaru did was right. Now you and Inuyasha can be together, he still loves you so you should give him a chance," Kagome said. 

"That doesn't exactly explain what I should tell him since I said I wanted to meet him to talk about something," Kikyou argued. 

"Well, let him do the talking then," Kagome suggested. "And if he doesn't talk then you just try and get the conversation started, but I'm sure he'll talk," 

"Alright, thanks Kagome," Kikyou eventually replied and clicked off the phone. She glanced at the time again. It read 11:48. _Might as well get there early then…_Kikyou thought. She headed towards the restaurant. She stopped just outside the door and took a good look at it. _So many memories…_she thought to herself as she remembered the first time Inuyasha had taken her out on a date and had lead her to this same restaurant. _I'm almost relieved it's still here…_She stepped inside the restaurant and the chimes above her gave a welcoming chiming sound. She looked towards the table she and Inuyasha used to always sit, wondering if she should sit there or not but before she could decide she realized there was someone already sitting there. It was Inuyasha, who was giving her an intent gaze with his pure amber orbs, so like…yet so unlike Sesshomaru's. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered under her breath. 

A/N

Short chapter I know but I didn't have much time to write it, I was intending for it to be longer but something else came up, so please leave a review before you go if you're reading this. It gives me more of an inspiration! And thank-you the people who are constantly reviewing for me still. Ninja Crackers – I'm glad you didn't just give up on me; I was almost relieved to hear your computer crashed and I'm glad it's up again now. LOL Funny the same thing just happened to me a few weeks ago. R&R please!


	18. Church Bells and the Wedding Song

All's fair in Love and War

Chrysolite Heart

"Kikyou, over here!" Inuyasha called, waving Kikyou over to the table. As Kikyou walked slowly towards the old table, many memories came flooding back into her mind. Kikyou took a seat across from Inuyasha. 

"You're early," Kikyou stated. Inuyasha nodded. 

"Yeah, so are you," he replied. 

"I was just around here and figured I might as well get here a bit early, couldn't kill me," Kikyou said, shrugging. 

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something," Inuyasha started up the conversation. 

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about you, Sesshomaru and I," Kikyou told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 

"Is it about your engagement, I already heard," Inuyasha informed her. Kikyou looked down at her lap. 

"Well, it was sort of about that," Kikyou admitted. "But more than that,"

"So, go ahead tell me," Inuyasha said. "Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru, like a fight?"

"We broke up," Kikyou stated flatly. Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise. 

"Broke up?" he repeated. 

"Broke up." Kikyou confirmed. 

"Why? How? When?" Inuyasha demanded all of a sudden, startling Kikyou. 

"Well, he said he didn't want to be in the way of my happiness and it all happened last night," Kikyou explained. 

"What do you mean he said he didn't want to be in the way of your happiness, I thought you two already were happy," Inuyasha asked. 

"Well…" Kikyou began to explain every detail of what had happened the last night. She repeated the words and phrases Sesshomaru had used, then she mentioned the note Sesshomaru had left her this morning. When she was done, Inuyasha was staring at her dumbfounded. 

"So he's gone," Inuyasha said. Kikyou nodded. "What are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I'm not sure anymore, I can't leave because I still have to film the movie," Kikyou replied unsurely. 

"Kikyou, do you remember the last time we met and what I told you?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyou glanced up at him and nodded. 

"Yes, I do," she responded slowly. 

"I still mean every word I said," Inuyasha reminded her. Kikyou felt her eyes begin to get wet with moisture. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the other side of the table to Kikyou. He pulled her up onto her feet and into a warm hug. Kikyou felt two tears trickle down both sides of her face. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered. 

"Kikyou," he whispered back to her. "Can we start over?"

"But we were finished years ago," Kikyou argued quietly. 

"It was all a mistake, it shouldn't have happened," Inuyasha retorted. Kikyou remained silent. 

"Do you want to start over again with me?" she asked him. She felt Inuyasha nod vigorously. 

"More than anything," Inuyasha told her. She felt him release his tight embrace to stare down into her eyes. "Will you start over with me?" Kikyou nodded silently. She noticed that there were tears going down Inuyasha's face as well. She had never seen Inuyasha cry. Without thinking, as if on instinct, she used the back of her hand to gently wipe the tears away. Inuyasha caught her hand as it left his face. He squeezed it tightly and then brought her hand back up to his face. He opened her hand and placed her hand so that his cheek was in her palm, savoring her touch. Kikyou blushed a little. She noticed several of the people around them were staring. 

"Inuyasha!" she whispered urgently. Inuyasha didn't care. He leaned towards her and Kikyou held her breath. His lips pressed gently down on hers and made her tingle with a long-since-felt sensation that made her want to dance on her toes. She closed her eyes. When Inuyasha released her from the lip-lock he pulled her into another hug. 

"I love you Kikyou, I don't want anything to ever come in between us again," Inuyasha told her fiercely. Kikyou let all her worries slip away from her mind and trustingly leaned herself against Inuyasha. She had never felt more content. 

1 year after…

Church bells could be heard in the distance along with the wedding song, announcing a new couple was about to become husband and wife. 

"Inuyasha, do you accept to cherish and love Kikyou for as long as you shall live?" the priest asked Inuyasha. Kikyou glanced at her fiancé from behind her thin, net, white veil beside her, he looked at her reassuringly. 

"I do," he replied firmly. The priest then turned to Kikyou who snapped her attention back to the man. 

"And Kikyou, do you accept Inuyasha as your husband to love and cherish for as long as you shall live?" the priest asked softly. Kikyou nodded through tears of joy. 

"I do," she responded. The priest smiled at the couple

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride," 

Kikyou felt her veil being lifted and she looked up into warm, soft, loving golden orbs. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her head up, his lips meeting with hers. When he released her the two linked arms with golden rings on their fingers and turned to look at their audience. Kikyou smiled happily, Kagome, her friend Sango and a woman named Kagura who were her bride maids. On the left were Sesshomaru, Kagome's new boyfriend Hojo and Miroku. They all looked happy and proud of the newly-wed couple. Kikyou smiled at the audience who were either weeping tears of joy like Kikyou or grinning broadly like her new husband beside her. Kikyou had never been happier. 

A/N

Ok, well this is the end! (In case you guys didn't figure it out) If you didn't catch that last part where I mentioned Sesshomaru, Kagura, Hojo, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, yes they all have pairings now. Inuyasha and Kikyou are a happy newly-wed couple and they're all going to live happily ever after! LOL So tell me what you guys thought? Was my ending ok? Are we all satisfied with the results? Let me know! Thank-you to my wonderful reviewers for their support. 

Dark Genie – You're always there to support me no matter what, I'm glad you liked my story. 

Ninja Crackers – You reviewed tons for my story and I'm so glad! It really helped to encourage me to keep writing!

Cold Kikyo – When Dark Genie and Ninja Crackers seemed to have disappeared, you were always still right there. Thanks for your endless support!

Halfbreed-gurl – Thank-you for your reviews and comments, it meant a lot. 

Hawkk – Your reviews also helped me to keep writing, thank you so much!

The-Second-Kira-Misa – Thank-you for your wonderful reviews, it was really encouraging!

Awakeningstorm3453 – Thanks for your great reviews that inspired me to continue my writing. 

Crescentbellflower – Thank-you for your awesome reviews! 

Yes, and now I would like to introduce the new story which I'm writing...or will begin to write called Waiting For You. It's going to be a Sess/Kik fic if anyone's interested when i get the first chappie posted. 


End file.
